Please Help
by Luckyclover1583
Summary: Will Harry finally get the family he deserves or will he push everyone away to try and save them? Disclamier: I do NOT own anything of this story other than the plot (Harry Potter & NCIS belong to J.K. Rowling & Donald Bellisario) Warnings: Strong Violence, Child Abuse, Mentions of past Rape of a child
1. Chapter 1

Please Help

Chapter 1

Harry was ordered to pack a bag with all his normal clothes the minute he walks through the door at # 4 Private Dr. at the end of his 4th year at Hogwarts. His Uncle was to go on a business trip to Washington DC for 2 weeks and no one in England could take him so the Dursley's were forced to bring him with them, although they clearly didn't want to. The family known as the Dursley's hated Harry and he hated them, they also let Harry know how much he was hated every chance they got if the dark bruises on Harry's body were anything to go by but still Harry never told anyone what was happening and his Uncle never stopped.

"BOY AREN'T YOU DONE PACKING YET WE NEED TO LEAVE FOR THE AIRPORT" Vernon bellowed up the stairs.

Harry raced down the stairs with his small duffel of clothes "sorry Uncle" Harry said in a quite voice with his head down, learning long ago not to look his Uncle in the eyes.

"Not as sorry as your going to be if there one ounce of funny business on this trip" Vernon hissed at him while gripping his thin shoulder hard enough to bruise. They made it to the airport and to there plane with little problems except for Harry having to deal with the entire luggage. Harry was starting to get hungry but he knew better than to say any thing, Harry didn't get food when he was back for the summers maybe in a couple of days if he was lucky. After many hours they landed in DC and Harry was very glad to be off the plane he was past the point of being a little claustrophobic and heading in full blown panic so getting down to baggage claim was a welcome relief to Harry. By the time they reached the hotel the jet lag was killing him

" You boy bring the bags to the rooms and wait there got me" Vernon whispered in Harry's ear while griping his upper arm again hard enough to leave another bruise "Yes Sir" Harry said quietly.

Harry put the bags on all the beds and sat down on the end of the bed to wait for his Uncle as he waited Harry was getting a bad feeling in his stomach but he wasn't sure if that was from hunger or the fact his Uncle was coming for him. Vernon came into the room alone and Harry wasn't sure what to do,

"Boy you listen and you listen good we as in my family will be napping for the after noon and you are not to be here understand, you will not bother us or Dudley and you will make your self invisible here is a room key you can come back here after 10pm and go straight to your room and sleep and be gone by 7am" Vernon said.

"But Uncle what am I suppose to do I don't know any" the words were cut short as Vernon punched harry in the face "DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION ME I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, OR IF YOU GET LOST JUST DON'T BE HERE" with that harry picked him self off the floor and walked out of the room and the hotel.

Harry made a mental note of which direction he walked and the names of the streets he saw to be able to walk back to the hotel later, "excuse me Sir. But do you have the time?" harry asked. "sure kid its 1300" Harry raised both eyebrows and had a confused look on his face " O man sorry kid that's military time for 1pm" the stranger laughed a bit while walking a way " thank you" Harry yelled after him.

His first night in DC and he'd already been kicked out of the hotel if only Malfoy and Snape could see him now. Harry had been walking for a couple of hours and while the hotel wasn't in the worst area of the city it also wasn't in the best area either so after waking for a few hours imagine how Harry was unsurprised to fine that he ended up in the wrong side of town. "Where the hell am I" harry whispered, It was still day light out so he wasn't scared but he was exhausted from the trip and his arm hurt from where his new bruise now was plus he hadn't eaten since the train ride from Hogwarts. He started to make his way back the way he came and maybe by 10pm he'd make it to the hotel in time before his Uncle could find another reason to beat him not that his Uncle needed a reason to inflict pain on him.

Harry had found a bench to sit down on as the sun was setting; the area he was in was vaguely familiar to him so he thought he was close to the hotel. He laid back on the bench and before he knew it he woke up to shouting that could be herd in the near distance and to the sun having set and it being dark out. He got up from the bench and looked around and saw two men in there 20's having an argument but not all that violent Harry looked at his watch and gasped " Holy crap Uncle Vernon is going to kill me" his watch said it was 12am. The men were waking down the street still talking loudly when they got to the corner they stopped to wait for the light to change one of the men in a blue jumper turned the guy toward him and kissed him on the lips. Harry blushed and couldn't stop watching as it became a bit heated under the street light, another man down the block had started to head in the same direction as the men who were obviously dating he saw them at the end of the block and started to yell

"HEY YOU DISGUSTING FAGS DON'T DO THAT WHERE THERES GOOD PEOPLE AROUND, IT'S GROSS AND IMMORAL YOU HEAR ME" he pulled something out of his pocket but harry couldn't see what it was as watched the seine unfold from across the street.

"YOU STUPID QUEERS YOU ALL JUST NEED TO STOP IT AND BE NORMAL AND STOP POLUTING OUR STREETS WITH YOUR UNNATURALNESS" "Hey we're not bothering anyone so just leave us alone ok we don't want any trouble" the blue jumper guy said as he pulled his boyfriend behind him and they backed up to walk across the street.

"YOU CAN'T WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU PANSY BOYS I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER PERVERT THE STREETS AGAIN" (BOOM- BOOM) and both the strangers fell down and the ranting drunk was running away with his gun and harry knew that's what he had pulled out of his pocket earlier. Harry ran across the street to see if he could help the guys

"O my god, can I help please" "Evan please can you hear me" "hey kid can call this number for me I can't I'm feeling kinda weak tell him my name is Gunnery Sgt. Lucas Franks" and with that Lucas past out.

Harry pressed send on the phone and waited for someone to answer (ring ring ring) "Yeah Gibbs"

"Um excuse me sir but someone of by the name of Gunnery Sgt. Lucas Franks asked me to call there's been a shooting and I witnessed it him and a friend were shot and they need help" harry said in a rushed voice

"tell me where you are kid" Gibbs barked at him "on the corner if Market and Thornhill" Harry said "STAY THERE KID" and Gibbs hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Help

Chapter 2

Gibbs hung up the phone and than called Tony "DiNozzo we got an attempted murder on two men the corner Market and Thornhill call Ziva and McGee" and hung up his phone again. Gibbs left his boat and grabbed his gun, badge and keys and left the house.

Arriving at the crime scene Gibbs walked through the police tape and flashed his badge "NCIS we got a tip that one of the victims was a Marine so what do you got" he barked out at the local LEO's ""two GSW's on there way to Bethesda, both male one shoulder wound and one chest the one with the chest wound was critical".

"The witness" Gibbs asked "over there by the medic he's pretty banged up but he wouldn't tell us why names Harry Potter he's a tourist visiting from Britain" the officer said "you can leave now my team will be here soon" just as he finished the sentence the NCIS truck pulled up and the team jumped out "alright get to work Ziva sketch and shoot McGee bag and tag DiNozzo talk to the leo's and then find me" Gibbs barked.

Gibbs walked over to the medic's and heard a thick British accent say "look I told you that I'm fine I need to leave my uncle is going to mad that I'm not back yet" "hey I got this, you can leave he's fine" Gibbs said to the medic "Special Agent Gibbs NCIS" he said to Harry while showing his badge, Harry shook his hand "Harry Potter" he replied quietly

"So Harry can you tell me what happened here?"

"Well I fell asleep on that bench over there" and he pointed to a across the street. "And then I heard loud voices over here the two men stopped to wait for the light to change and the another man came from down the street he was ranting and saying things to the men on the corner and I saw him pull something out of his pocket I realized to late that it was a gun and he shot both of them, I ran over to see if I could help and then Lucas Franks gave me his cell with the number already on it so I just hit send and I talked to you."

"Well ok now I just have a couple of more questions for you can you tell me why were sleeping on the bench?

"well I was walking around and when I sat down I realized just how much the jet lag was getting to me and when I laid down I fell asleep I hadn't meant to sleep I just wanted to rest my eyes"

"Ok so you're telling me that you just got into the country?" "Well yeah" harry said with a shrug "

"Can you tell me where your family is?" "There at our hotel sleeping for the afternoon" he said looking at his shoes. Harry really didn't like these questions they were hitting way to close to home on how the Dursley's treated him. Gibbs' cop raider was going off big time he knew something was wrong with Harry and he knew he needed him to open up so that he could help him.

"Harry what happened to give you that bruise on your face? Gibbs asked quietly while looking him in the eyes "I got into a fight with my cousin" harry mumbled "look can I leave I really need to get to my hotel I was suppose to be there at 10 and its past 1am" harry asked with pleading green eyes. Harry really needed to go his uncle was going to be furious with him already, everyone on the scene was leaving and it was starting to get quiet now the team was packing up and DiNozzo came running up "boss, we got everything we need" Tony said while eyeing up harry from his worn out cloths to the bruises that were visible he knew there was more to the story and he knew Gibbs would get it.

"McGee, Ziva take everything back to the Navy yard and bring it to Abby's lab then go home and be back at work tomorrow we'll get to everything then" Gibbs said.

Then he turned back to Harry and Tony. Harry was watching the agents with weary eyes and just then his stomach growled painfully and he almost doubled over from the pain but he managed to stop himself what he couldn't stop was the pain that made its self known on his face and the arm that grabbed around his stomach to try to help.

Gibbs and Tony shared a look and then they turned back to Harry and very casually asked "hey Harry you hungry cause I was going to ask my boss if he wanted some pizza and then we can drop you off at your hotel" Tony said in a way that harry wasn't sure if he should believe the agent or not.

"Yeah Harry lets go get some pizza and then we'll take you back to your family and explain why your so late that way you cant get into more trouble" Gibbs said and Harry really wanted to let them but he knew that if that happened he would be the one paying for it in the end.

"No that's ok Sir my uncle will not want the police to bring me back things will be bad enough as it is I can manage so if you'll excuse me than I'll be on my way ok" with that he turned to leave and tony caught him by the arm and two things happened that harry wished never did Tony grabbed the area where his upper arm was bruised and he pulled the to large shirt down a little to expose part of his neck and shoulder where there was another bruise. "Hisssss" Harry clenched his teeth together to fight the pain but both agents saw it and knew they were going to help him no matter how much Harry said he was fine.

"Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, are you ok" Tony asked with real concern showing in his eyes, harry didn't understand why he was concerned they didn't know him and as far as the muggle world was concerned he was just a freak.

"Ok that's enough Harry your coming with us for food and we will take you back to your hotel and talk to your family are we clear" Gibbs all but ordered and harry could do nothing but nod his head as he stared at them still confused as to why they cared.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Help Chapter 3

Tony found an all night pizzeria in Georgetown and they went in and Gibbs sent Harry to get a table while him and Tony went to the counter "four cheese slices and three cokes" Tony said

"boss the kid is terrified of what his family will do when he gets back to them but what can we do he's not a citizen" Tony whispered

"I'm not sure but I'm not about to let a child go back to an abusive family while I'm still breathing" Gibbs said all the while he was fuming inside as he turned to look at harry at the table, the boy had his head down and eyes closed he looked so small just sitting there.

When the pizza was done Tony and Gibbs carried the food to the table, Harry's head snapped up when they sat down and Gibbs pushed two slices in front of Harry and the drink.

"Look this wasn't necessary I'm" harry was cut off

"Yes your fine we know you've said more than once' Gibbs said "look harry we're federal agents we do this for a living we're trained to know when someone is lying to us"

"I'm not" harry insisted

"Ok Harry lets finish eating and then we'll get you to the hotel to have some sleep"

As they got into the car to leave Gibbs turned to Harry

"listen Harry if there's anything you want to tell us now would be the time we can't help you if we don't know what going on please tell us we want to help" Gibbs said and he never said please ever

"There's nothing to tell I'm fine" harry growled he was starting to get really frustrated and tired from the whole day.

"Alright kid where's the hotel?" Tony asked when he got behind the wheel "It's the Comfort inn on 13th street and M N.W. Street" and tony looked at him in the rearview mirror with a shocked look on his face.

"Harry do you have any idea how far that is?" he asked he couldn't believe this kid walked that far in the condition he is in and still managed to try to help with a crime that he had no business seeing let alone being able to recount the details of what went down.

"I'm sorry you don't have to take me I can manage I got here didn't I I'll be just fine" harry was hesitant were they mad at him they weren't going to hurt him they were federal agents maybe he should just walk he has been taking up enough of there time as it was.

"Harry, that's not what I meant we're not mad at you and we're more than happy to take you to your hotel but you were not in the greatest area of the city and your hotel is a little more than a half an hour away from here and you said that you walked a good couple of hours before you stopped for a break and then you witnessed the crime I just can't believe you've walked all that way you must have seen most the city and not any of the good parts."

"It doesn't matter" harry mumbled Gibbs reached back and head slapped harry lightly

"OOOW, what was that for" Harry snapped while he glared at Gibbs, Tony had to keep from looking back cause he had the biggest grin on his face at seeing his boss head slap the kid for saying something that stupid.

"It Matters ok Harry you Matter got it" Gibbs gave his best non threatening glare so he didn't frighten Harry any more than he probably already was. After that the rest of the drive was in silence each wondering what would await them at the hotel, Harry by all rights knew what he was in for and he was not looking forward to it, Gibbs and DiNozzo were both thinking along the same lines as 'I wonder if I can keep from shooting them when we get there.'

It took them 40min to get there and then harry led them up to his uncle's room where Gibbs knocked on the door and Harry stood behind Tony for protection but knew it would never help 'nothing ever helps me' Harry thought

"I'M COMING HOLD YOUR HORSES" said the voice bellowing from the other side of the door, then door being retched open and Gibbs and DiNozzo came face to face with Vernon Dursley with a very unpleasant look on his face at being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Yes can I help you" Vernon snarled at both the agents, both agents took out there badges

"NCIS Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo we would like to talk to you for a few minutes I know its late but it will only be a couple of mins" Gibbs said in his no nonsense way

"Well don't just stand there speak" Vernon ordered and Gibbs had to take a deep breath to keep from loosing his temper.

"We had a crime scene earlier tonight and your nephew witnessed it, he was a lot of help and it took us longer than we thought to process everything we just came to drop him off and to tell you that we will need him again tomorrow so he can talk to a sketch artist" Gibbs informed his uncle and Harry could see the vain in his forehead start to get larger at the mention of 'your nephew' and his hands clenched into tight fists and Harry could already feel the pain coming his way.

"Boy get over here now" Vernon said through his tightly set jaw Harry slowly inched his way forward to his uncle "yes sir" Harry replied with his head down Vernon grabbed Harry's arm in a tight grip "you get to your room we will deal with this later you hear me" he hissed in harrys ear but both the agents were still there and both were very worried for Harry "y y yes s s sir" he stuttered and hurried past everyone through the adjoining door to his and Dudley's room. Gibbs watched him go and after he heard the scared voice of harry he was more worried now then he was before

"Well gentlemen its late and I have to go ground my wayward nephew so if you'll be on your way" Gibbs stuck his foot in the door

"Mr. Dursley I WILL be back here in the morning to escort Harry to NCIS HQ for the day so we can finish our investigation so if you could let him get enough sleep we need him for the ID so we can get a killer he didn't do anything wrong we are the ones that kept him out so late, now have a good night Mr. Dursley" Gibbs said and then he and tony started to walk away but not without hearing (BOOM) of the hotel door being slammed shut.

"Gees boss I hope we didn't make things worse for the kid" tony was really worried for him

"Me either Tony but lets hope this guys not stupid enough to work the kid over to bad when a federal agent is going to pick him up in the morning" Gibbs said while looking back down the hallway from the elevator. "Lets get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day" "boss I left my car at the crime scene"

"I'll drive you back"

"Boss can I crash" (head slap)

"You don't have to ask DiNozzo my door is never locked, you want to come with me when I come back here to pick Harry up?" "Yeah I do" Tony said.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Help Chapter 4

When Vernon closed the door Petunia his wife woke up,

"Petunia dear I want you to get dressed and pack the bags then go check us out of the hotel and meet me at the rental ok"

"Vernon you're scaring me what happened" she asked in a frightened voice.

"That FREAK happened and now he's involved with a federal investigation we're going to the airport and going back to Britain AFTER I deal with the boy"

"but what about your business deal" "I tell them my sister has gotten sick and we have to leave for a family emergency, Dear I want you to write a letter stating that you denounce all rights and guardian ship of the boy so we don't have to deal with all this any more with him in another country we can say he ran away and they wouldn't find him and even if they did with that letter they cant do anything about it anyway."

"Ok Vernon I'll get started" Petunia said and with that they got work ok his plan, Vernon then went through the door to his sons room and turned on the light and woke Dudley up.

"Dudley I need you to get up and dressed you need to pack your bags, do it fast" "whyyyyy dad I want to sleep and we just got here" Harry sat up at Dudley's whining and was watching them cautiously while getting off the bed to go to the corner of the room "NOW DUDLEY I'M NOT IN THE MOOD, when your done go with your mother and wait by the car."

Vernon waited on his son to get dressed and packed and then watched as he left the room as the door closed behind him Vernon turned to Harry. Vernon looked like he was getting mad all over again his vain is popping and fists and jaw clenched and harry was worried.

"YOU FREAK do you know what you've done and now we have to leave, and its all you're FAULT" Vernon was advancing on him "I didn't do anything I was just trying to help" "DON'T YOU GET IT, THEY WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN THERE GOING TO FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE A FREAK AND WE CANT HAVE THAT" Vernon bellowed at him and made his point with his belt on Harrys back. Harry hissed but other wise made know sound he learned along time ago that crying out and pleading for it to stop only made it worse.

As Harry continued to get blows from the belt on his back and kicks to his chest he wasn't sure he was going to be able to stay conscious for much longer he felt blood on his back, it wasn't the first time his uncle made him bleed but he could tell that this time it was different and it was going to be bad.

It seemed like hours before it finally stopped but maybe it was only 20mins "You will not be joining us back in Britain you can find your own way I'm tired of you and your freakishness in my family and now I wont have it anymore" Vernon hissed at him while he grabbed his belt and walked out the door never wanting to see that freak again.

Harry opened his eyes from the floor and watched his uncle walk away from him and slowly his lips pulled up into a small smile as he slipped unconscious.

When morning came Gibbs and DiNozzo pulled up to the hotel and got out of the car, they went to the desk and asked if they could call up to the Dursley's room to let them know that they were here to pick up Harry.

"NCIS can you call up to the Dursley's room #620 and let them know that we're here for there nephew" Gibbs asked the hotel desk clerk

"But Sir they checked out late last night all three" Tony and Gibbs shared a look and asked for a key to there room when they got it they got in the elevator and pulled there guns.

"Boss what do you think?" tony asked and you could hear the worry in his voice

"God Tony if that kid is dead I'll find the bastards my self and kill them" Gibbs growled

They got to the door and put the card in the lock and began to sweep the room "clear" Gibbs called and Tony cleared the bathroom they both went to the adjoining door to the other room that they heard Harry was to go to the night before. Opening the door they cleared the bathroom and the main room when they saw Harry on the floor in the corner they both ran to him and Gibbs checked for a pulse and found one while Tony called for a bus to come and get harry, while he was on the phone he saw a piece of paper on the end table. Tony put his gloves on and picked up the paper and read.

"_To __who __ever __I __Petunia __Marie __Dursley __nee(Evans)__do __not __want __to __have __my __nephew __Harry __James __Potter __as __a __ward __any__more __I __officially __give __up __all __rights __as __his __legal __guardian __and __give __all __rights __to __whom __ever __wants __the __responsibility __of __him."_

"Can you believe this woman" tony said with disgust "how is he boss?"

"I'm not sure a lot of it looks superficial but there could be internal damage and he will probably need stitches for his back but it doesn't look like he lost that much blood" Gibbs said softly

"ARUGG" Harry groaned in pain and opened his eyes a bit,

"Hey Harry don't move alright and you don't have to worry we have an ambulance coming and you're going to be just fine your safe now ok"

"NO I'm fine I don't need a hospital I've had worse ok I can manage" harry said "you are most certainly not fine young man, gees your worse than DiNozzo when it comes to doctors" Gibbs said with a small smile on his lips.

"Did they really leave?" Harry asked softly "yeah they did" Gibbs said he wasn't about to sugar coat it for him "I'm free" Harry whispered and he gave a relieved sigh and a look of pure peace came over his face "Harry I promise I will make sure you are safe from them" and Harry looked at Gibbs with a smile "I don't care Agent Gibbs I'm finally free from them so if I die tomorrow its ok cause it has nothing to do with them and that's a great feeling" harry said still with a smile. Just then the EMT's came in and got to work "we're bringing him to Bethesda one of you want to come"

"I'll go" Gibbs said "Tony take the car go to the office and let everyone know what going on and tell Vance I wont be in today and that I'll call as soon as I can"

"Ok boss but you know Abby will want to come to the hospital ASAP"

"Tell her I'll call with an update and I'll let you know when you can all visit alright" he said while getting into the ambulance they shut the door and Tony watched them drive away and then he was headed for the Navy yard for another long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Help Chapter 5

Tony picked up his phone while speeding to the office "McGee" "yeah Tim its me listen we need a BOLO on the Dursley's ok check all air ports first and then trains and buses they left the kid and there trying to get back to Britain but they checked out last night so if they already made it on the plain then we'll need to send everything we have to the British Authorities I'll be in ASAP to give you sit rep" and Tony hung up.

The Ambulance just arrived and they got out "Dr. Pitt I'm glad it's you he seems to like doctors as much as DiNozzo does this is Harry" Gibbs said with a chuckle. "Hi Harry you can call me Brad can you tell me what hurts" the Dr. asked "I'm fine" Harry replied through his teeth and he glared at Gibbs Harry was not happy at the moment.

After getting harry in a curtained area the doctor and Gibbs looked at each other "Hey Doc could you give us a minute" Gibbs asked "Sure I'm going to go order some tests that we need to have done I'll be right back" "Doctor?" harry said "look I'm really grateful that you want to help but I cant pay for this right now I don't need bills from another country" "Hey Harry you need to calm down ok this isn't good for you its ok you're a kid don't worry about grown up stuff we'll figure it out got it" Brad said "now I'll be back in a few" and he walked out.

Gibbs looked at harry "Harry I know your probably scared and you want to know what's going on and I promise you that I will figure it out you are not alone any more you can count on me even if you don't know me and I know its hard but I'm going to need for you to trust me"

"I don't trust adults" Harry said in a quite voice with his head down Gibbs put a finger under Harry's chin and lifted his face so he could look into his eyes "Please look at me when you speak and Harry you can always trust me I will never break a promise to you."

"Why are you doing this you don't even know me?" Harry asked "1. because you're a kid and adults are suppose to take care of kids, 2. it's the right thing to do, and 3. because I'm a cop and I can now any more questions?" "No Sir." "do not Sir me Harry I work for a living" Gibbs said with a smirk and Harry chuckled a bit until his ribs started to ache, "easy Harry their probably broken" Gibbs said calmly but on the inside he was seeing red he see now that the damage was pretty bad and he wanted the team to find bastards that did this and so he could have a nice long chat with them. "yeah they feel like they did last time" Harry said casually and then he looked up into Gibbs' sharp blue eyes when he heard a sharp intake of breath and realized what he just said "I didn't mean that I meant" harry said in a rush and panicked state his eyes wide with fear.

"Relax Harry I know what you meant and I know you did not want to say that, but I'm hear to help you and you need to trust me that I can do that for you, I'm very good at my job and if you don't want to talk just say so but I will know if you lie so please don't do it alright."

"Now tell me what happened after we left you last night?"

"Sorry Agent Gibbs but we need to take your friend here to X-rays and then a CT-scan and a blood work up" the nurse said as she came in and Harry looked really relieved and tired but "I'll be here all day so we can talk later after you've rested Harry" Gibbs said.

"DiNozzo, what do you got" Gibbs barked over the phone

"Boss, I just got back to the navy yard I haven't heard what McGee and Ziva have yet we'll call in a few" Tony said and Gibbs hung up 'man its going to be a long day' tony thought

Tony walked into the bullpen and shouted "McGoogle what you got, we have to call Gibbs" Tony said as he dialed the boss

"Hey Boss you there?" Tim asked

"Yeah I'm here what's going on" Gibbs said over the speaker phone

"well we don't have much what ever you collect from the hospital will be most of our case but all we do know is that the family checked out at 0430 and made it to Dullas international airport by 0500 and changed there tickets at the gate, I'm sorry boss but there already on there way back to England" Tim said and he knew that his boss wasn't going to be happy that he wouldn't be the one to catch child abusing bastards "DAME IT" they heard over the phone, but they all felt the same way they wanted to get the family to.

"DiNozzo" Yeah Boss" "get that note over to legal and find out if its valid I know it wasn't notarized but call me back ASAP when you find out, Ziva get down here get a statement from the two victims from last night and you can collect the evidence from Harry's case to send to Scotland Yard so they can pick the family up when they land" and Gibbs hung up again.

The team got to work, "Tony are you going to tell us what happened this morning" Ziva asked 'ring ring' "DiNozzo" "Brief Vance" and Gibbs hung up Tony looked at his phone and then up the stairs to Vance's office and then at Ziva and sighed.

"Look long story short the witness last night was a 15 yr old kid from Britain turns out he's an a abused kid and the family did a good job roughing him up last night after we left and they abandoned him and fled the country I'll tell you more later I have to brief Vance and see legal" Tony said and made his way up stairs.

"Is the Director in" "no he's in MTAC" "Ok thanks"

Tony went into MTAC and waited for the director to finish taking to the OSP team in LA and looked back at tony and cut the feed "Something I can help you with Agent DiNozzo" Vance asked.

"Director I need to brief you on our current case its important" Tony said and they had a seat "Lucas Franks and his friend right" "not exactly sir"

"It's the witness 15yr old kid Harry Potter from Britain he's abused sir by his family and after he helped us last night his family beat the carp out of him and he's in the hospital Gibbs is with him now, we needed him to sit with a sketch artist so we were picking him up this morning and found him abandoned in his room" Vance had to keep a straight face at the mention of Harry Potter he knew that name but he needed more information first.

"we found this note with him and I have to take it to legal to find out if it's valid or not" and Tony handed it to Vance '

"_To __who ever __I __Petunia __Marie __Dursley __nee(Evans)do __not __want __to __have __my __nephew __Harry __James __Potter __as __a __ward __anymore __I __officially __give __up __all __rights __as __his __legal __guardian __and __give __all __rights __to __whom __ever __wants __the __r__esponsibility __of __him."_

As he read the note he couldn't believe that someone could do that to there own family, "Do what you need to DiNozzo but keep me in the loop ok" Vance ordered "will do Director" and Tony walked out of MTAC.

"Tony when your done with legal we need to get the bus to the hotel and get the evidence of what happened, Ziva left for the hospital and we have to have all this processed so we can send it over to the British authorities ASAP" McGee called up to him "ok Tim" Tony said distractedly and went strait to the elevator for legal.

"Hey Whitmore I need your help I have a case" Tony called "Look DiNozzo I don't have time to Harass a judge for a warrant right now" Kyle said not looking up from his desk "come back when you have probable cause" "It's not like that I need you to read something and tell me if its legal or not then tell me what we can do about it" Tony said in a very serious manner and Kyle Whitmore looked up with a curious look In his eyes as Tony handed him the note

'_To __who __ever __I __Petunia __Marie __Dursley __nee(Evans)do __not __want __to __have __my __nephew __Harry __James __Potter __as __a __ward __anymore __I __officially __give __up __all __rights __as __his __legal __guardian __and __give __all __rights __to __whom __ever __wants __the __responsibility __of __him.'_

"Well its not notarized can you tell me what happened and I tell you what we can do about it" "15 yr old kid abused by his only family left that with his body at a crime scene he's a witness for us and we need him the family is already on there way back to England" Tony said

"there's a good case for temporary citizenship for a witness in a crime but he will most likely be sent back to England when the trials over with unless you can prove he's in danger there or if someone wanted to adopt him, but the note should hold up in court as binding document for terminating all parental rights."

"Thanks Kyle you're a life saver and I mean that literally have a good day" tony said as he made his way to the elevator and called McGee to meet him at the truck to head to the hotel.

"Ziva did you get there statements" Gibbs asked when he saw her heading his way

"Yes I did but the Gunnery Sgt. Said he will like to speak with you ASAP" "can I get Harry's statement yet?" "not yet hears the physical evidence of his case bloody cloths, photos, x-rays, and his medical chart, get the cloths to Abby see if she can find anyone else's blood on it" Gibbs told her "and tell the rest of the team I'll be there the rest of the day and I'll fax his statement over as soon as I can get it"  
>"OK we'll talk soon, Bye Gibbs" and Ziva left.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Please Help Chapter 6

It's been a few hours since Harry left for his tests and Ziva left with the evidence, Tony had left for the hospital to talk to Gibbs and to see how Harry was doing.

"Hey Boss, where's Harry?" Tony asked while carting in some Chinese food it was well past 5pm at this point

"They took him for an ultrasound wanted to look at his stomach, see how much damage there is from years of being starved" Gibbs replied with a tired look on his face

"What happened with the note?" Gibbs asked

"Well there's good news and bad news, good news is that Whitmore said that it's legal and he should be able to stay in the country for as long as the trial is in the Franks case, bad news is that after the case he will most likely be deported back to Britain. The only way for him to stay is if we can prove he's in danger over there and if someone wants to adopt him, Whitmore said if a kid his age is put in the system most likely they stay in the system till they turn 18" Tony explained

Just then the nurse wheeled Harry into the room and he looked tired but he seemed less agitated then before '_maybe __they __gave __him __a __sedative'_ Gibbs thought

"Hi Agent DiNozzo" Harry said sleepily

"It's Tony Harry just Tony" he said with a smile and ruffled Harry's hair

"I've always wanted to be **Just** Harry" Harry replied with a medicated grin on his face

"Hey Harry why don't you have some food with Tony and talk for a bit I need to talk to the Gunnery Sgt. he's on another floor so I'll be back in a bit ok" Gibbs said

"Tell him and his boyfriend that I'm sorry that I couldn't save them ok, I tried to I really did" Harry said in a very sad and serious way and both Tony and Gibbs knew that he truly believed that he should have been able to do more.

"Harry this was not your fault, and you did more than most do ok" Gibbs said with his hand on Harry's shoulder looking him in the eyes but he knew that he probably wasn't going to get anywhere with the boy his eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Stay with him till I get back ok DiNozzo" Gibbs ordered and then walked out in search of his honorary nephew's room

"Special Agent Gibbs, I need to speak with Gunnery Sgt. Franks can you tell me what room he's in? Asked Gibbs to one of the nurses on floor 3 of the ICU unit

"Right this way Agent Gibbs" as she led him down the hall and around the corner

"Hear you go room 215" she said

"Thank you" he replied

"Gunny what the hell have you got your self into now" Gibbs growled as he walked into the room and there sat Lucas Franks with the other victim, the other guy wasn't looking to good but at least he was alive currently he was sitting in a wheel chair talking to Franks.

"Uncle Jethro" Lucas said with a smirk

"Lucas how the hell are you" he said as Gibbs gave him a one armed hug being carful not the move his injured arm to much as it's in a sling.

"Uncle Jethro I want you to meet Evan, Evan this is my fathers old partner Jethro Gibbs" Lucas introduced

"Evan how are you doing" Gibbs asked the concern was plain on his face and in his eyes

"I'll live Agent Gibbs" Evan said

"so either of you two want to tell me what really happened out there or why it happened cause Ziva thinks your lying" Gibbs said.

"Can you promise to keep this out of my superior's office" Lucas asked

"Lucas I can't promise anything until I know what the hell is going on" Gibbs explained

"Evan and I are seeing each other" Lucas said quietly

"Look agent Gibbs this was a hate crime the drunk caught us kissing under the street light and he started to spout off things like '_dirty __fag __and __abnormal __freaks __stop __polluting __the __streets __with __your __abnormality'_ and then he pulled out the gun we tried to walk away but he started shooting" Evan said

"Did you really think that this would matter to me or that I would go directly to your CO and tell them (**head****SLAP**) that's for trusting me so little I've known you most of your life Lucas" Gibbs growled

"Uncle my enlistment is almost up and then I'm done I only have three months left and I should be doing that stateside and then I'll leave the Marines but if this guy goes to trial than he'll be yelling in the court room all about his Homophonic beliefs and it will be out so I don't want to press charges we can leave it as is till I get out of the military" Lucas all but begged his Uncle.

**(HEAD****SLAP)** "Franks if you ever go and say something that stupid again I'll shoot you my self got it, why don't you let me talk a little, as for not pressing charges well that not an option the guy almost killed you and your partner and as for your service well you can probably get a medical discharge now that you've been shot and your enlistment is almost up alright.

"Now there was only one witness and I'm pretty sure he knows all about the don't ask don't tell policy cause he didn't want to tell us what the drunk was saying either, he knew it might get you into trouble, we can ask Harry not to say anything about what he witnessed between you two and you can say that you were just talking if the guy was that drunk and no one can corroborate his account of the two of you together then it should be fine, but I have to look for this guy it's not an option alright." Gibbs said

"Alright but is this stranger a 15 yr old boy going to lie for us I mean he has no reason to help us?" Evan asked still not completely convinced that the witness would help them for no reason.

"We need him here and he will help you I know he will" Gibbs said with conviction

"Why Uncle what happened is something going on?" Lucas asked "all I remember is handing someone the phone with your number as I was going to call you"

Gibbs sighed "The kid an abused tourist from England and he was wandering the streets because his family didn't want him seen unless it was for bed or leaving in the morning and the poor kid asked me to tell you he's sorry that he couldn't save you from what happened."

"We're trying to keep him here in the states for as long as possible so we can figure out our next move with him, he has no other family except the ones who beat him and his Aunt gave away her rights before she fled the country." Gibbs explained to the two of them.

He looked up to see horror in the eyes of the two men in front of him "I know but as much as he saved you're lives I think you guys probably saved his life even more, I shouldn't have said so much he's here in the hospital and I should get back he doesn't have anyone else to be there with him and I feel like I need to be that person for him." Gibbs said

"Lucas do you want me to call your father?" Gibbs asked looking him in the eyes

"No Uncle I'll tell him soon I swear I will" Lucas said and Gibbs nodded and left the room to head back to Harry.

"DiNozzo I thought I told you to get him to eat while I was gone" Gibbs barked as he walked through the door for Harry's room.

"It's not his fault a a Agent Gibbs I fell a sl sleep after you left and he didn't want to eat by him self f " Harry stuttered out

"Harry, relax I'm not really mad that's just how I am with the team sometimes ok I'm sorry if I scared you" Gibbs said

"Yeah Harry its how he lets us know that he cares about us" Tony said with a grin

"So Harry there's some things I need to tell you" Gibbs started but was interrupted by Dr. Pitts

"Tony I didn't know you were here, how are you?" Brad asked

"Doing fine Brad but we were wondering about Harry here how's he doing. Tony inquired

"Well that's just why I came here so Harry here's what's going on with you 2 broken ribs, sprained left wrist, left shoulder was dislocated, a number of bruises on your body, and severely underweight, now while you can I want you to eat as much as you can without making your self sick and don't move around to much so Dr.'s orders be as lazy as you want and eat lots of junk food" Brad said while he laughed at Harry's shocked look on his face.

"O and as long as you're with someone we can leave discharge you tomorrow morning alright" Dr. Pitt said

"He'll be with me Doc so don't worry I'll make sure he follows his orders" Gibbs said

"Good night Harry, Tony, Agent Gibbs I'll see you tomorrow before we release you ok Harry" and Brad walked out of the room

"But why do you want me to stay with you?" Harry asked

"Because I said so" Gibbs replied with a smirk

"DiNozzo come" Gibbs Barked

"On your six boss" Tony said as he jumped from the chair to follow Gibbs in the hall

"Tony it's not that late do you think you can do me a favor" Gibbs asked quietly

"Anything" "can you go to the store and pick up something's for Harry, he obviously doesn't have any decent cloths and I need sheets and pillows for the spare bed and some junk food, a tooth brush you know things for a long term guest" Gibbs asked

"Yeah that's not a problem at all" "thank you here's my credit card no more than a thousand ok anything else and we can get it when he's feeling better alright" Gibbs said

"On it boss" Tony said and walked a down the hall to leave the Hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Please Help Chapter 7

Gibbs walked back into Harrys room and sat down in the chair and pulled out a pen and piece of paper to get Harry's statement for his file that they were going to fax to the British authorities.

"Ok Harry I need you to tell me everything about what happened between you and your family so we can get it on record, now I know you don't want to do it but there's no getting around making a statement alright" Gibbs said in a firm voice "and not just this time I need all of it"

"All of it?" Harry asked he looked like he was going to have a panic attack to Gibbs but he kept it together

"Yes Harry **All** of it" Gibbs said quietly

"Well it started as long as I can remember I went to live with them when I was a little over a year old, it was November 1990 my parents were murdered on Halloween the night before and the Dursley's are the only family I have left."

"How were your parents murdered?" Gibbs asked a little shocked McGee hadn't found out about that

"Um well it was a serial killer but they never caught the guy his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry answered he was a little uncomfortable '_he __couldn't __tell __the __fed __about __magic __he'll __get __kicked __out __of __school __for __sure __than __again __maybe __I __should __just __run__away __here __and __not __go __back __its __not __like __they __protected __me __there'_Harry thought

"They knew his name and never caught the man I find that hard to believe" Gibbs said

"well there we're quite a few people that he paid off to keep him from getting caught lots of power and lots of friends in very high places in the government" harry said.

"So tell me about how you grew up harry as much as you can remember alright" Gibbs asked.

"the things I really remember I guess started when I was around 4 or 5 before that all I remember is being in the dark and being cold a lot and my stomach hurt all the time, but when I was 4 maybe 5 it was before I started school, and I wasn't allowed to make friends and I had to do all the chores to earn my keep but I understood that they didn't ask for me you know I didn't mind helping around out around the house." Harry said

By this point Gibbs was fuming and he wanted to go kill the bastards him self and he hadn't felt this kind of rage since Shannon and Kelly's deaths he was trying to stay calm but it was hard and they had barely scratched the surface of what happened to him.

"Ok harry continue please" Gibbs asked in a thigh voice

"Well I was standing on a chair at the oven cooking breakfast and the toast popped so I went to get it and then I went back to the beacon I was frying well I let it get burnt and then Uncle came in well he was very angry with me for burning his food so he burnt me" Harry said it as if it were the most normal thing for there Uncle to burn there family member on the stove.

"What do you mean he burned you" Gibbs all but shouted and stood up from the chair so fast that he knocked it back and scared poor harry out of his mind "dame Harry I didn't mean to scare you I promise I will never hurt you or ever lay a hand on you especially if I'm angry alright" he said softly.

"Yeah I'm sorry for freaking out on you" harry said while running his hand through his already messy hair. Gibbs had to hide a grin '_Harry __looks __a __lot __like __Tony __when __he __does __that'_ Gibbs thought to himself.

"My uncle he took my hand and placed it on the burner till he thought the message would sink in that message being don't _burn __my __food __freak __or __I'll __burn __you __got __it"_ and Harry showed Gibbs his hand and he could make out 3 faint scars in the shape of partial circular rings on his palm.

"I never burned the food again after that" and Harry grinned as if it was some big accomplishment that 4 year old would never burn food. '_God __what __have __these __people __done __to __you __Harry' _Gibbs thought.

"Hang on a minute Harry I'm going to get a tape recorder this is going to be faster for us and this way you can put as much detail as you need to alright mine is just in the car so I'll be back in a bit" gibbs said.

"Yeah that's fine (yawn) I'll just rest for a few" Harry said with sleepy look on his face.

Gibbs was walking into the elevator when his phone rang "yeah Gibbs" he answered

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs" Abby all but screamed over the phone and Gibbs had to take the phone away from his ear.

"ABBY" Gibbs yelled into the phone "slow down Abs what do you need?" he asked

"When can I meet Harry Gibbs? Can I come to the hospital? Can I bring you anything? Do you need coffee?" Abby said in a rush '_gees __how __many __Calf __POWs __has __she __had' _he thought.

"Abby slow down he's being released tomorrow morning than I want to get him settled at home how about you and the team come over for an early dinner and I'll Bar B Q and tell Palmer that he's invited to ok around 4ish" Gibbs said

"Ok boss man you want me to tell everybody?" she asked

"No I'll call Tony and McGee" Gibbs said "ok see you tomorrow Gibbs" and then he hung up his phone and unlocked his car to find his recorder.

"DiNozzo" tony answered "hey tony how's it going?" Gibbs asked

"Its fine boss almost done did you need something else? He asked "yeah pick up some ribs and stake for a bar b q tomorrow and drinks I'm having the team over so Harry can meet everyone and I don't have that much stuff but I know everyone will bring a side."

"Not a problem boss I haven't hit the grocery store yet anything else?" "yeah I have a good TV but I don't have a DVD player do you think you can get a decent one and when you come over tomorrow bring a few of your movies that you wouldn't mind me borrowing for bit"

"That's an awesome idea boss he's going to need something to do while you're at work and he's not suppose to move around to much" Tony said

Gibbs hung up and called "McGee I'm having a bar b q tomorrow so Harry can meet everyone but I'm having DiNozzo pick up a new DVD player do you think you can come a little early to hook it up for me?" he asked.

"Yeah boss that's fine what time?"

"Around 3 would be good" Gibbs replied

"I'll be there" Tim said and Gibbs hung up his phone again as he made his way down the hall back to Harry's room.

"Ok Harry I'm back" he said as he sat down and placed the recorder on the table next to his hospital food that doesn't look like he ate at all

"Agent Gibbs, do we have to do this" Harry whined "yes we do now begin."

And so Harry began he told Gibbs everything (well as much as he could without spilling the beans about magic) he told him how his cousin would bully him and make the other kids in school not want to be his friend, he talked about the endless chores and if they weren't done he would get a beating from his uncle, he talked about how he had to cook all meals and never get to eat any of it and the fact if he did better than his cousin in school they would beat him so he always failed on purpose, and how they told everybody that he went to '_St.__Brutus __School__f or __incurable __criminal __Boys' _when in reality he went to a Prestigious boarding school in Scotland that was his parents set up for when he was an infant.

"Harry, do you know why they do not want anyone to know that you go to boarding school?" Gibbs asked with a curious look in his eyes

"Well they always called my parents freaks and me to, so they told everyone that I went to St. Brutus' because they didn't want everyone to know that they had a freak in the family, and there excuse for my punishments was to beat the freakishness out of me" harry said with his head down while playing with a loose thread on the blanket.

"Harry you are not a freak you did nothing wrong to deserve the treatment they gave you do you hear me" Gibbs said while he had his hand on his shoulders and looking into his eyes.

Harry saw the truth in his eyes but he couldn't believe him '_Gibbs __doesn't __know __the __whole __story __I __did __deserve __it __I __killed __them __all __of __them __Mum, __Dad, __and __Cedric, __and __all __the __ones __that __I __can't __save __cause __I __cant __beat __him __yet __and __I __don't __know __if __I __will __ever __be __able __to __beat __him'_ Harry thought.

Gibbs could see that Harry was getting lost in his memories and could see his emerald orbs fill with unshed tears so he did the only thing he could think of he sat on the bed and pulled Harry into a tight hug "Its ok to cry Harry I'm going to help you know matter what, I give you my word as a Marine" Gibbs whispered.

And Harry broke the tears came in floods and couldn't be stopped and Gibbs continued to hold him while whispering words of comfort in his hear but he was sure the boy couldn't hear him. Harry had cried him self to sleep and which took about 20 mins of straight sobs and Gibbs slowly lowered him to the bed and tucked him in and sighed '_man __what __have __they __done __to __this __kid,__I __need __more __coffee'_ he though as he walked out to find some more.

"Yeah Gibbs" he said as he answered his phone

"Boss everything is at your house, but I have an outfit that I'm going to bring with me to the hospital tomorrow morning that he can ware home along with some other things" Tony said

"Thanks Tony I appreciate it, we should be leaving around 8" Gibbs said.

"Don't mention it boss I'll see you in the morning and yes I did lock your house" and Gibbs heard a click as DiNozzo hung up on him '_I __trained __him __well' _he though.

Gibbs started to walk back to Harry's room and when he was about 20ft away he started to hear yelling and pleas for help Gibbs dropped his coffee and ran into Harry's room drawing his weapon.

"**NO ****DON'T ****TOUCH ****ME"**

**(**In**Harry's****room)**

Lucas Franks rolled his wheel chair into the boys room so he could thank him for what he did for him and Evan he really wanted to talk to the kid but the nurses were worse than police so he had to sneak out of his room after hours.

When he got the room he could hear the movement of fabric so he thought it was Uncle Jethro. He pulled the curtain back to see the kid that saved his life and he almost cried he was so small and frail looking, he could tell the kid was in the beginning stages of a nightmare but he wasn't sure if he should wake him up.

'no please' Harry kept mumbling as he tossed his head and body back and forth, the pleas kept getting louder as the seconds wore on and Lucas could see a sweat break out on the teens face and neck.

"Hey kid come on its ok its just a dream" Lucas said as he gently shook Harry's thin shoulder but that was not the right thing to do.

"NO NO UNCLE STOP IT HURTS PLEASE" Harry yelled in the throws of a nightmare

"Please" he whimpered "no more I can't take it I'll be good please"

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME" Harry screamed and bolted up right gasping for air while trying to get back in the bed as far as possible.

Gibbs came through the door with his weapon drawn trying to fine a threat.

All he found was harry huddled on the bed in a ball crying and rocking back and forth whispering '_I'm __sorry,__I'm __sorry __I __didn't __mean __it __I'm __sorry' _Gibbs looked at Lucas for an explanation.

"Nightmare" he whispered

And that was all Gibbs needed to hear but his gut was telling him that something far more serious was going on with Harry than the boy let on earlier today.


	8. Chapter 8

Small Note: this is an AU, I have Original Characters and the ones we all know and love, yes Lucas Franks is Mike Franks son and he's known Gibbs for a while. Gibbs is the reason Lucas joined the Marines, I know my punctuation sucks but I can't figure out how to contact a Beta to get my story and it really doesn't matter to me. Thank you all for your reviews I didn't know how much I would love getting them, I'm sorry for the long wait between updates but I get kinda stuck so I'm asking all my readers if you have any suggestions on what you want to happen or what you think should happen send it to me and I'll see what I can do. **(And ****I ****don't ****own ****NCIS ****or ****Harry ****Potter)**I'm just completely in love with them

Please Help Chapter 8

Gibbs held Harry till the nurses could be called to bring him a sedative so he could sleep for the night, as Gibbs retucked Harry in he turned to Lucas

"Luc what the hell happened in here" Gibbs whispered harshly while he pulled Lucas' wheel chair into the waiting room.

"Uncle I swear that I didn't do anything I went in there to thank him and to see how he was doing but when I pulled the curtain back he was already in his nightmare and I tried to wake him up but I think I made it worse" Lucas explained.

"Uncle Do you know if they checked for signs of sexual abuse to?" he whispered

Gibbs closed his eyes, leaned his forehead against the wall and sighed

"No Lucas I don't know if they checked if they did they didn't tell me about it" Gibbs said quietly.

"**ARRRRGGG"**Gibbs screamed and punched the wall beside his head and then looked at his honorary nephew

"Luc I may need to call your father after all I'm not sure I can do this alone" he said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Maybe you should call Jack instead" Lucas suggested "look Uncle I'm not saying dad wont come in a heart beat cause he will and he may even help you a bit but I think Jack is the one you need right now, dad will start complaining about how much he misses the beach and happy hour at the cantina" Lucas said.

"Thanks kid, but you still need to call him when you can and the sooner the better alright" Gibbs said while looking in his eyes with his hands on both shoulders.

"I will Uncle I promise I will tell him within the next week or two and no I'm not scared of him or what he'll say about me and Evan" Luc told him with a grin on his face.

"Go back to your room Luc I'll come say goodbye before I leave with harry tomorrow morning ok" Gibbs told him and then walked back into Harry's room to see if he could get a few hours of sleep tomorrow's looking to be another very long day for everyone.

(Next day)

Gibbs woke early around 5:30am and went to get and two extra large coffees for him self, by 6:20 he knew his dad would be up and at the store so he decided to take Lucas' advice and call Jack. (**Ring ****ring ****ring)**

"General Store Jackson Gibbs speaking" he said when he picked up the phone.

"Hi dad, it's me can I talk to you for a few minutes" Jethro asked

"Leroy is everything alright son, has something happened" Jack asked getting himself some what worked up his son never called unless there was some thing wrong.

"Dad relax ok everyone is fine and nothing is really wrong I just need some advice"

"Ok Leroy go ahead I'm listening" Jack said

"there's this case and our witness was being abused so we took him from his family but that's not all that's going on he's from Britain and he has no more family over there, dad I've been thinking of trying to adopt him" Gibbs said and waited to hear something from his father but all he got was dead air

"Dad, Dad, JACK" he yelled into the phone trying to get the other mans attention.

"Sorry son, I just wasn't sure I heard you right _(Gibbs __rolled __his __eyes)_ son, are you sure you know what your doing?" Jack asked with a little hesitancy in his voice.

"No dad that's why I'm calling I really don't know what to do, I know what I want to do and I know what I should do but I really don't know what to do" he was getting a bit over agitated while talking to him.

"Leroy calm down please and tell me what's going on the whole story and I will give you my opinion but I really cant tell you what to do son" Jack said.

"I know you can't dad and I don't want you to but I need someone to bounce all this off on and as you're my family you're the best person I can think of" Gibbs said.

"Go ahead son I'm listening"

And so Gibbs told him the whole story about how he met Harry and about what the kid had been through and how he felt this need to help him, he told his dad that he already cared about him and he didn't want to say good bye to him and how he thought there might be more to him than he was telling but he still wanted to help.

Jack listened to everything his son had said and as he listened to him Jack's smile became bigger '_it __sounds __as __though __you __already __made __up __your __mind __son'_ Jack thought and he couldn't wait to meet his new grandson.

"Leroy the kid sounds great but have you thought what if this kid has serious emotional problems he sounds like he's been through a lot and I don't want you to bite off more than you can handle son" Jack said with heavy concern in his voice.

"I understand what your saying dad but from what I've learned about him and seen of him I think I can handle anything that might come up, what I'm more concerned about is bringing another person into my family what if I cant protect him like I couldn't with Shannon and Kelly? He whispers as he sits in the chair in the waiting room while running his hand through his hair.

"Leroy you can't protect everyone and their deaths were not your fault, you will not be betraying their memory by being what this boy needs at this time in his life in fact I think they would both be very proud and happy with the decision you've made" Jack said very calmly.

"Son why don't I finish up my week here and get someone to watch the store for a week or two and come down to see you I could use a break and from what you told me Harry might need some one around the house in case he needs some help" Jack said in a way that said he was coming no matter if his son wanted him there or not and Gibbs new that and smirked.

"Sure dad I can't thank you enough and it will give him time to get settled before I have to get back to work so it works out really well" Gibbs said and then they said their good byes and hung up.

Just as Gibbs was going to head back into Harry's room the elevator dinged and Tony stepped off with a small overnight bag in his hand while talking on his phone.

"Hey Boss everything's taken care of for lunch this afternoon and I got all the essentials for Harry and put everything away so you or he wouldn't have to and there was a Surveillance camera down the block from the crime scene and we may have our guy on tape but we need to have Harry and the victims ID the guy to see if it's the right POI" Tony said when he sat down.

"How's Harry doing Boss?" he asked

"About as well as can be expected, he had a nightmare last night and the nurses had to sedate him he woke up screaming so loud I thought he was being tortured I drew my weapon and ran into his room" Gibbs explained as he ran a hand through his hair and drank his now second cup of coffee.

"So I'm guessing he's still sleeping cause of the drugs they gave him last night?" Tony asked as he looked at the bedroom door across the hall.

"Yeah I think so I've been up since 5:30 and I didn't want to wake him so I stayed out here after I went on a coffee run, I wanted to call Jack" Gibbs said and Tony snapped his head towards his boss with wide eyes.

"Really" Tony said '_he __couldn't __believe __it __Gibbs __had __called __his __dad __and __even __more __unbelievable __is __that __he's __talking __about __it __this __has __to __be __the __most __he's __ever __said __at __one __time __to __one __of __us' _Tony thought while still blinking at gibbs.

**(Head ****Slap)**Gibbs grins

"Thank you Boss" Tony snaps out of it and refocuses on the present.

"As I was saying Jack said he would like to come down by the end of the weekend so he can watch Harry while I'm at work, now any word on the Dursley's?" Gibbs asked.

"Well they landed at Heathrow in London and Scotland Yard picked them up and we sent them everything we had on the case, well everything but Harry's statement so far we haven't heard anything from them I was going to call to get an update before lunch" Tony said.

"Good morning all" Dr. Pitt said as he walked into the waiting room on his way to see his patients Harry being the first one on his schedule.

"Morning Brad" "Morning Doc." Tony and Gibbs said at the same time Brad just grinned as he looked over the charts of last night to see if anything happened.

"Special Agent Gibbs, could you tell me what happened last night with Harry?" Brad asked very concerned after having read his chart.

And so Gibbs explained the whole night to him and what he thought Harry might have been dreaming about, He explained how he was when he finaly did wake up and how with drawn he was.

"Doc did you ever check for signs of sexual abuse during his first exam?" Gibbs asked but he was dreading the answer almost afraid of what he would hear.

'_Man __I __didn't __even __think __of __anything __like __that __happening __to __Harry __but __in __retrospect __I __should __have, __lots __of __cases __that __involve __child __abuse __involve __sexual __abuse __too __I __wonder __why __we __didn't __notice __anything __like __it __before'_ Tony thought to him self.

"I must admit I didn't do an internal exam I didn't see any signs so I didn't think it was necessary but I will check on him now and if he's still out I'll do it now if not I'll think of something" Brad said.

"Alright guys I'll do a quick check while he's still out it will be easier on him this way" with that Brad closed the door to Harry's room to get this over with he really didn't want to find what he expects to find but after the account of what happened last night he knew the Feds were probably right in there suspicions of poor Harry.

Dr. Pitt did an extensive internal and external exam of Harry and what he found puzzled him first was that yes there is quite a bit of internal scaring so he can conclude that the child had been raped more than once but as for the last time he couldn't say and he didn't know for sure who had done it there were no fluids present and the second and the most puzzling thing was that he check and rechecked the boys backside the reason he didn't get it the first time was he saw no indications of sexual assault on Harry but as he physically checked his back end he could feel a lot of old scare tissue but he couldn't see any of it. It was really confusing for the doctor.

"I'm so sorry Agent Gibbs but it does look like he's been assaulted before and for quite a bit of time too but I cant tell you when the last attack was cause its been a while and there were no fluids to collect for you, He should be waking up soon I'm going to get those papers ready to sign and then you can leave as soon as possible" Brad said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please****Help****Chapter****9**

"Hey good morning kid" Tony said in a way to cheerful voice in Harry's opinion.

"Auggg" Harry mumbled into his pillow "your way to peppy in the mornings Agent DiNozzo".

"Awe Harry I'm hurt you should be thrilled you're getting out today!" Tony said "and it's Tony, Harry" he said with another smile.

"Someone's not a morning person" Tony said in a sing song voice and then laughed

"I am happy I'm getting out of here I hate hospitals but what happens next Agen I mean Tony what happens when I leave?" asked Harry and Tony could hear the worry in his voice.

"Harry listen I'm sure Gibbs has it covered ok, I know he hasn't told you anything but I'm positive he'll talk to you when you're settled, I've known him for a lot of years and I know two things about him that will never change 1. is he always keeps his word (grins) He's loyal like that and 2. he's always honest that man will never lie to the people he cares about" Tony told him with such conviction that Harry was sure it was all true but he wasn't sure it would be true for him and near stranger that he feels obligated to take care of.

"Yeah I guess" Harry said not at all convinced yet.

Gibbs had been in the hall signing the release papers and stopped to listen to Tony talk to Harry and he really couldn't believe that Tony said that about him and was maybe getting through to the untrusting teen '_thanks__DiNozzo'_ he thought and then gibbs heard (yeah I guess) than again maybe it might be a little longer to get him to trust me he thought with a sigh.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs barked as he walked into the room.

Tony jumped up from the bed and spun around so fast that he almost tripped over his own feet "Yes Boss" he said quickly and then he heard snickering from the bed and looked over to see Harry laughing behind his hand.

"DiNozzo give us a few minutes alone will ya and leave the bag we'll meet you in the waiting room when we're done" Gibbs told him.

"Will do boss man see you in bit Harry" and Tony walked out of the room.

Harry stopped laughing and now looked nervous because he knew the look Gibbs had it's the same one Snape had when he wanted to say something that he didn't want anyone to overhear.

"Harry I want to talk to you but first I want to give you this (and he handed harry the small duffle) go get cleaned up and then we'll talk ok bud" Gibbs said with a grin.

"What's this" Harry asked as he took the bag but he had a confused look in his eyes.

"Open it" Gibbs suggested

In side was a comb, tooth paste, tooth brush, deodorant, and the most surprising things were the new cloths: soft thin t-shirt dark loose fitting jeans socks and boxers and a pair of new converse sneakers.

Harry looked at Gibbs with his mouth opening and closing like a fish, he couldn't find the words to say something to him no one had ever gotten him new cloths before much less a stranger.

"Close you're mouth kid you'll catch flies" Gibbs said with humor in his voice but the humor quickly died when he saw Harry's face and all the emotions running across it. Most of them Gibbs could identify like shame, embarrassment, anger, and confusion, Gibbs could relate and understand to all of them but the anger that one puzzled even him.

"I don't know what to say" Harry said in a soft voice

"You don't need to say anything right now Harry just run along and get in a quick shower clean your self up and we'll talk when your done" Gibbs said as he shooed him in the bath room, Harry still had that blank stare in his eyes and all he could do was nod his head and agree with the older man and Gibbs just looked at him with amusement.

Harry didn't take long in the shower between living with the Dursley's and sharing a dorm room full of boys you tend to know how to take quick showers and be ready on time when he got done he looked in the mirror to comb his hair and realized he really needed it cut it was all over the place as usual. When Harry was done with his teeth and hair he pulled out the boxers and socks then the jeans hoping they would fit he was surprised they did with just a bit of room in the waist but when he picked up the shirt there was a belt under it and he grinned '_Gibbs __thought __of __everything'_ his smile faded he knew he couldn't keep this stuff it wasn't right for him to take advantage of them. Once he was dressed he sat on the toilet to put on the shoes and then looked at him self in the mirror Harry was shocked at how different he looked. He didn't look like some starved orphan from a third world country any more he looked some what decent. Harry grabbed the bag and made sure everything that he wasn't wearing was in it and walked out only to meet Gibbs waiting on the bed.

"Wow kid you clean up good" he said with a true smile on his face and Harry blushed so hard he could feel it all down his chest.

"I'll look better when the bruises go away" Harry said quietly.

"You look great Harry I can't wait for everyone to see you" Gibbs said with smirk.

"What do you mean everyone to see me? Who's everyone?" Harry snapped at him.

"Hey hang on there look I know your confused and angry and we're going to talk about everything and you can ask me anything you want and I will tell you the truth but I'm going to ask you to be patient with me and try to believe that I will not put you in danger got it" "and everyone is my whole team there's more than just DiNozzo and they all want to meet you personally so we're having a Bar B Q later today after we get you settled at home" Gibbs explained.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping I try not to let things get to me that much but in my life adults never tell me the truth and they never have my best interest at heart and I never ever get a say in what I'm suppose to do I'm always just following orders and even then they never explain why I need to follow them they just expect me to do it like some blind sheep, I'll try not to get in your way to much while I'm staying with you" Harry told Gibbs.

Gibbs looked shocked for a moment at what the boy told him it didn't sound as though he was talking about just his family it sounded like almost every adult had at one point let this child down '_well __no __more __I __promise __you __Harry __I __will __always __have __your __six __and __you __can __always __come __to __me __with __anything' _Gibbs vowed to him self and even if Harry didn't feel that way about him now he will get there soon enough and than '_God __help __any __who __mess __with __him'_.

"I changed my mind Harry lets talk at home we've got a few hours till anyone gets there but Lucas and Evan want to talk to you before we leave so lets head up to their floor shall we" Gibbs offered Harry the door as they made there way through the waiting room to the elevator.

"Hey boss, wow Harry you look good once you heal up a bit you wont be able to keep the ladies off of you" Tony said wiggling his eye brows.

Harry blushed and looked away and Gibbs smirked at him knowing his Agent was right Harry was a handsome kid if only a little on the short side.

"DiNozzo we're on our way up to visit the gunny and Evan and then we're headed home so was there anything else you needed?" Gibbs asked.

"No boss just wanted to tell Harry here that if the clothes don't fit or you don't like anything I saved all the receipts so we can exchange anything you want ok" and before Harry had time to blink Tony winked at him and got on the elevator and left.

"Agent Gibbs what did Agent DiNozzo mean that if I don't like anything and he saved all the receipts is there more than just what I'm wearing?" Harry asked while very confused about what Tony said.

"First off its Gibbs or Jethro no Agent stuff ok and as for your question you'll have to wait till we get home to find out" gibbs said mysteriously with a smirk on his lips.

"But" Harry started

"No buts Harry just wait" he said as he laughed.

By now they had made it to the door of Lucas Franks room Gibbs walked right in but Harry hesitated for a moment.

"Come on Harry its ok" Gibbs whispered

"Uncle you made it" Harry heard a cheerful voice on the other side of the curtain "so where is he?" the voice asked and Harry could only guess that he meant him.

"Harry come here" Gibbs asked as Harry stepped around "Harry I'd like you to meet my honorary nephew Gunnery SGT. Lucas Franks and his partner Evan O'Connor guys this is Harry Potter the young man that saved your life" Gibbs introduced Harry with such pride that Luc couldn't stop staring at his uncle.

"Agent Gibbs please I didn't do that much anyone else would have done the same thing all I did was make a phone call" Harry said while he blushed bright red and turned away from both injured men.

"Harry" Gibbs started but Lucas waved him off for him to stop he wanted to talk to Harry, Luc swung his legs over the bed and walked over to him.

"Harry" Luc said Harry flinched a bit when Lucas put his hand on his shoulder but he didn't pull away which was taken as a good sign.

"Harry trust me when I tell you this you did way more than most people would have done and you absolutely saved mine and Evans lives I want you to know that I for one am very grateful that we still have each other but I'm most grateful that even if this is the way we had to meet I'm glad that we could help you out of your situation also that makes me very glad that I was the one to get shot that night and you were the one to find us so fast, I think we were destined to find each other Harry and I very much believe that something out there wanted you and uncle to meet." Lucas said and with that he gave Harry a one armed hug as they were both in arm slings and Evan said much the same to Harry before they all said there goodbyes and Gibbs and Harry headed for the car so they could drive home both finally ready to say so long to the hospital.

The car ride was silent Harry thinking about what Lucas said while looking at the DC scenery and Gibbs thinking about what he was going to say to Harry when they got home and picturing how well the talk was going to be, he knew that harry didn't want anything from us and it was going to be a battle to get him to accept the cloths and other things that Tony picked up for him '_man __I __wish __it __was __tomorrow __already'_.

When they finally pulled into Gibbs' home both were ready to have this talk over and done with but Harry had tons of questions he needed to have answers to and Gibbs wanted to know if Harry would mind letting someone like him adopt him.

"Well Harry this is it home, lets just get you inside and I'll make some breakfast as I know your probably starving right now considering I know what hospital food is like" He said as they walked up to the front door.

"Actually I'm not really all that hungry maybe could we skip breakfast and just talk" Harry asked sounding hopeful.

"Not a chance young man you can not a ford to skip any meals now the kitchen is through here" he said as he lead Harry through an open door way into the kitchen and gibbs started to make him a sausage and egg sandwich. When he was done he got Harry a glass of OJ and sat down across from him,

"Aren't you going to eat to Agent Gibbs?" Harry asked but he made no move to touch his sandwich.

"Well Harry I already ate before you woke up and you need to start eating before it gets cold, Now I'm going to tell you everything I know and hopefully it will answer some of your questions and if I didn't answer all of them than please wait till the end and then ask ok" He said.

"Yes sir" Harry said and then picked up his food and finally started to eat.

"Ok Harry first we may have a lead on the shooting you witnessed but we need to do a line up and we can do that in the next couple of days, second I don't know if you are aware of it but your aunt wrote a note stating that she has given up all parental and guardian rights of you to who ever wants the responsibility".

Harry almost dropped his glass of OJ upon hearing this as it was he spit most of what was in his mouth out across the table.

"I'm so so sorry sir I didn't mean it I swear let me clean it up I promise I'll be good please sir I'm so sorry" Harry just kept repeating him self and Gibbs blinked a few times and then burst out laughing Harry was so startled by the sound of laughing that he knocked over the rest of his drink.

Gibbs had sobered up when he noticed Harry's state he was working him self into a panic attack.

"Harry its ok I'm not mad and I'm not going to punish you for making me laugh I am sorry that I scared you let me clean this up and get you more juice ok than I'll finish telling you what's been going on" he explained.

Harry was embarrassed but he couldn't stop his reaction to things sometimes it was just natural.

"Ok Harry now I had the note that your aunt left checked out by our legal department and they said that we could petition the US for citizenship if we could prove you would be in danger if we sent you back to Britain and if someone wanted to adopt you"

"You with me so far?" Gibbs asked. "Yeah I think so" Harry said but he was very confused.

"Harry I want to ask you something very serious and I want you to know that I don't want or need an answer right now but I will need one before the trial is over for the shooter I want to know if you would consider letting me Adopt you?" Gibbs asked.

"But why?" Harry asked just as confused as ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Help Chapter 10**

Gibbs was confused and wondered what Harry was asking,

"Why what Harry? Gibbs asked softly.

"I don't understand, why? Why do you want me to stay with you? Why don't you just ship me back to England? He asked. Harry really wanted to understand what Gibbs wanted from him everybody wanted something from him.

"Harry if you want to go back to England than I will not stop you I just want to make sure your going to be taken care of I want you to be safe and happy" Gibbs told him.

Harry cocked his head to the side and thought about what Gibbs said, He was still confused as to why Gibbs wanted those things for him he was a stranger and even his friends and teachers never did anything to help him when he was younger and even now the only one he had was Sirius and he couldn't help cause he was on the run.

Gibbs could tell that Harry was lost in thought but he was worried he'd already became quite attached to the boy and he didn't want to send him away but he would if that's what Harry wanted he would do anything to see him happy.

"Mr. Gibbs, can you tell me why you want me to stay with you? Is it just for the case then don't need to do that I will help you as long as you need, I want to help you" harry said with wide innocent eyes Gibbs could only stare for minute.

'_Has no one ever cared about this boy that all he thinks is that I want him to stay here for his help on the case'_ Gibbs thought and he couldn't believe it.

"Harry this has nothing to do with the case, yes I want your help with it but even if there was no case I would be asking if you wanted to stay here with me, Harry I have come to care about you a lot and if you let me I want to help you and be there for you" Gibbs said and he was not one for saying that much or putting his emotions out there but he knew Harry needed to hear how he felt about the situation.

Harry stood from the table and walked out Gibbs looked after him for a moment '_maybe I brought it up to soon, but we really don't have that much time'_ he thought and followed Harry he found him in the living room pacing back and forth and Gibbs smirked '_that's another thing Tony' does_' he thought.

"Agent Gibbs, there are things about me that you don't know and I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you and no it has nothing to do with my Aunt and Uncle, I never expected anything like this to happen so I don't know what I'm suppose to tell you" Harry said and he was really nervous about what was going to happen.

Gibbs could tell that Harry was getting nervous and anxious he was equally so and very curious as to what Harry was keeping from him that would get him in this state of panic.

"If things were different and I was normal than I would say with all certainty that I would love to be here with you and finally have a home and family that I felt safe in" Harry said softly and Gibbs could only stare '_what did he mean by normal'_ Gibbs thought.

"Harry no one is normal, and no matter what you think you are it won't change how I feel about you I can promise you that" Gibbs said trying to easy some of Harry's worries a bit.

"**But that's just it I'm really not normal I'm not like everyone else and you will not want me around when you find out bad things happen around me people get hurt and everyone close to me will end up dead" **Harry yelled and was pulling his hair and pacing faster now.

Gibbs just stared at the boy trying to make sense of what he said maybe harry had more issues than he thought.

"Harry your not making any sense to me at all I don't understand" Gibbs said.

"Gibbs I can not tell you what's going on until I get permission and I cant do that until I get in contact with someone back in England would you let me make an international collect call please I'll pay you back I promise" Harry asked.

"Harry I'm going to trust you on this but I want some answers soon alright" Gibbs said in a very stern voice and Gibbs hands him the house phone and Harry nods while he dials an operator.

"Hello operator, I need the international Operator please _'what country& City please'_ Great Britain, London '_hold please I'll connect you'_ (MUSIC) _'Great Britain, London how can I help you' _Hello I need to find a Dr. Jane Granger and have you connect me please" Harry asked.

Gibbs watched from the other side of the room with his arms crossed he looked at the time it was only a little after 11am now and he was very curious as to who the Dr. was that harry was trying to find as he didn't seem to have her number.

'_Ok I have that number for you and I'll go ahead and connect you thank you for your time and have wonderful day' _said the operator and Harry could now here (**ring, ring, and ring).**

"Hello who is this" the voice said on the other line.

"Hello are you a Mrs. Jane Granger, and do you have a daughter named Hermione that goes to a Scottish boarding school?" Harry asked.

"Why do you want to know who are you?" She asked with fear and panic in her voice.

(_Bullocks) he hadn't meant to scare her_

"Mrs. Granger I'm a friend of Hermione's (Harry Potter) I'm calling from over seas and I just wanted to know if I had the right number before I said anything else I'm so sorry for scaring you I didn't mean to" Harry said

"O Harry, Hermione talks about you all the time and I'm sorry for getting like that but with everything going on with your world one can never be to carful you know" she said to him.

"I completely understand Mrs. Granger is Hermione home I really need to talk to her?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear I'll call her" Jane said "**HERMIONE PHONE CALL"** harry heard her call over the phone.

"**COMING MUM" **she called and ran down stairs to the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Hello" Hermione said

"Hermione, it's me Harry" he said with some hesitancy in his voice.

"Harry, I can't believe the Dursley's let you call me how are you? Is everything all right? Do you need help with your homework?" she asked in a rush and Harry let out a laugh '_that's my Mione'_ he thought with a grin.

"Mione, slow down and breath I can't talk that long I need some help and you're the only one I can contact over there ok" Harry said

"Ok Harry what can I do and are you ok?" Hermione asked

"Yes Mione I'm fine for now, but (are you connected to the floo network) Harry whispered.

"Yes Harry we're connected" she said "And do you have any Floo Powder?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do" she answered

"Hermione I need you to contact the school and if he's there have the headmaster come through so I can talk to him it's very important that I speak with him and he can't come over to my house ok" Harry said.

"Harry what's going on your scaring me" she said "Hermione I don't have time for this I will write you a detailed letter when I can I promise now please go contact the Professor for me".

"Fine Harry but if I don't get that letter than I'm going to hex you so hard when we get to school you'll think Malfoy is a puppy compared to me got it". "Yes Hermione, I got it now please go get him" harry said with a grin on his face.

Hermione put the phone down and ran to the fire place grabbed the jar of powder off the mantel and threw some into the fire stuck her head into the green flames and called out.

"Hogwarts Headmaster's office" she yelled "Professor Dumbledore are you there I need to talk to you" she yelled into the office.

Albus walked in from the stairs and looked into the fire "Miss Granger what can I do for you" he asked he was completely surprised about the floo call from one of his students but her being a friend of Harrys he need to take it.

"Professor I have Harry on the phone at my house and he says he needs to talk to you and that it's very important do you think you could come through the floo so he could talk to you" Hermione said.

"I shall be right through please step aside Miss Granger and we shall find out what is going on" Albus said and gathered some things before he left through the fire.

"Good morning Miss Granger I am sorry fore intruding on your summer Holiday" Albus greeted to Hermione.

"It's not a problem Headmaster please the phone is this way" Hermione said as she lead the professor into the kitchen where Harry was waiting.

"You just talk in through here" she explained and pointed to the end of the phone and handed it to him.

"Hello Mr. Potter" the professor said "Professor Dumbledore thank Merlin you came" Harry said.

'_Thank Merlin, the slang over there sure is different than here' _Gibbs thought, he had been watching Harry's conversation since he got on the phone and he was wondering what might happen after Harry hung up on his Professor he had also been wondering why Harry needed to talk to his school teacher about situation with his family.

"Harry what is going on why didn't you send Hedwig to talk?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor I'm not Surrey any more I'm in the United States something's happened well a lot of things have happened and I need some help" Harry told his headmaster.

"Harry my boy please tell me what happened" Albus asked.

And Harry did he told the headmaster everything that had happened and everything that was going on in the near future.

"Headmaster padfoot can't help me and as much as I want him to, I would really like to stay here if Mr. Gibbs still wants me when he finds out everything" Harry said quietly.

"Harry why didn't you tell me what was happening I would have done something to help" Albus said.

Gibbs hears him say this and silently walks over to him and asks for the phone while putting a hand on Harry's shoulder for support and gives it a slight squeeze.

"Excuse me (headmaster Dumbledore harry mouths silently) Headmaster Dumbledore my name is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs and I have no idea what you and Harry are talking about but I'm going to trust him to fill me in when he feels he can trust me, with that being said I will always want harry here I have come to care about him a lot and no matter what he has to tell me about his past I will not abandon him. I don't know how you fit into the decision he has to make about his life but I can swear on my life to protect him if he decides to remain with me here in DC" Gibbs said and waits for the Headmaster to say something.

"Well Special Agent Gibbs there are many things that I would like to discuss with you but most if not all will have to be done in person I'm afraid Harry's past is very sensitive and can not fall into the wrong hands now may I please have your address so I can come visit by the end of the week" Albus asked.

Gibbs was shocked and confused that this teacher was going to drop everything and come to visit harry and him to explain things about the boys past

"Yeah it's 46 Maple Ave Washington DC 80855 USA are you sure you want to come all this way?" Gibbs asked.

"Think nothing of it my dear boy I shall see you both in a couple of days" the old professor laughed a bit. Now if that is all Special Agent Gibbs I would like to speak to Harry for a moment and then I will let you both get back to your day" Albus said.

"That's fine it was nice talking to you and I will see you soon, will you need to get picked up from the airport cause I can come and get you when you land" Gibbs asked he was trying to be nice he wanted this teacher to like him so Harry will believe him when he says he wants him to stay.

"No that's not necessary I have a ride in the states that I'm going to use but thank you any way Agent Gibbs" Albus said.

"Well if your sure than hears Harry" and Gibbs handed him the phone and walked into the kitchen to give them some more privacy.

"Professor, I haven't told them anything about our world but he wants me just me if I can still go to Hogwarts than I really want to stay and try to be a family I like him please". Harry said he had tears in his eyes and his voice cracked a bit.

"Harry listen there is a lot that needs to be said and discussed with you both but I will promise to do everything in my power to help you and keep you safe I may bring Sirius with me as this concerns him as well". Albus said

"Now Harry I don't want you to tell them anything about magic until I get there unless its unavoidable is that understood?" he asked.

"Of course Professor I wont unless I have to, can I ask a favor headmaster, Hedwig and all my magic stuff is still at the Dursley's do you think you could get it for me they said that the Dursley's were going to be arrested but if they get out then they'll burn everything and I have my parents photos with everything there" Harry asked.

"That's fine Harry I will get everything and I will see you soon ok and keep your eyes out for anything that might not be right ok things have been to quiet here and we think he's planning something" Albus warned.

"Ok Bye professor see you soon" and Harry hung up.

Albus handed the phone to Hermione and told her everything was fine for now and he would bring a note from Harry when he sees him in a few days.

"I promise Miss Granger he is fine and I will make sure he writes to you and Mr. Weasley but no Owl post it's not save ok" Albus assured her.

"Yes Sir I will see you soon than" Hermione said as he disappeared into the floo.

Albus set to work as soon as he got into the office he needed to have an emergency order meeting and he needed it as soon as possible, he could not believe what Harry told him and he could not believe that no one at the school had picked up on it and that it took a muggle to help Harry. I think that they may be able to help each other.

"Severus we are having an emergency order meeting in two hours but I want to talk to you before then if you could stop bye a little early I would be most grateful" He said into the floo to talk to the resident Potions master.

"That is fine Headmaster I will be there in a little while" and Severus walked a way to finish his potion he had brewing.

(Gibbs house)

"Hey Harry I'm glad you got to talk to your friend and we need to talk some more before this teacher visits but I want you to go lay down on the couch until everyone gets here ok and your not allowed to argue at least not yet, so go on we'll talk later" Gibbs said as he shoed Harry back into the living room and turned on the TV and tucked him into the couch with a light blanket and removed his glasses. Harry yawned and said quietly "thank you for wanting me Jethro".

"O kid you never have to thank me for that I'll always be here for you Harry" Gibbs whispered and kissed Harry's hair and walked back into the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay but I'm starting to get writers block if any of you have any suggestions or plot ideas let me know I and I might be able to put them in thank you for all your support and love for my story.

Please Help Chapter 11

Harry had been sleeping for a few hours now and Gibbs had been in the kitchen getting things prepared for lunch/dinner while waiting for everybody to show up. He thought about everything that he heard while Harry was on the phone and he was honestly puzzled about what the boy was so scared to tell him, he was just finishing up a salad when he heard a knock on the door.

Gibbs went to get the door so Harry wouldn't wake up it was McGee with a bag of junk food and soda along with his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey Boss" Tim said a little too loud.

"Shhhhhh" Gibbs said and then head slapped him when he saw that Harry was starting to wake.

Gibbs glared at him "Thank you very much McGee" he said and then walked over to Harry.

"Sorry boss" McGee said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey bud did you have a good nap" Gibbs asked while he ran his hand through Harry's messy hair.

Harry flinched when Gibbs made contact with his head but Gibbs didn't pull away "sorry" Harry mumbled.

"No reason to be sorry kiddo I'm not going to hurt you ok not ever" Gibbs whispered to harry and then looked up to find McGee standing in the doorway looking in the opposite direction to try to give them some privacy.

Gibbs cleared his throat to get McGee's attention "so Harry I want you to meet someone" Gibbs said and helped Harry stand and they both made the small distance to where the other agent was standing.

"Harry this is Special Agent Timothy McGee, Tim this is Harry" Gibbs said and then took the bags from McGee's hand and walked away towards the kitchen with a small grin on his face.

"It's nice to meet you special agent McGee" Harry said quietly while he shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you as well Harry but you can call me Tim I'm not working right now so no more formality ok kid" Tim said with a smile.

"Boss where's the DVD player that you wanted me to take a look at" Tim called from the living room.

"I think DiNozzo dropped it by the TV in the corner" Gibbs called back.

Tim walked over to the TV and found the box with the player in it he took his knife out and opened the box and took out the player with the instructions and was glad Tony had picked up a blue ray player, with the wires he brought over the clarity will be high quality HD.

Harry was sitting on the couch silently watching Tim wondering what he was doing because of his relatives and then going to Hogwarts he wasn't all that good with the updated technology of the muggle world he thought he new it was some type of movie player or a game console but he didn't know for sure.

"Excuse me agen I mean Tim what are you doing?" Harry asked him and then in an instant he slapped a hand over his mouth and stared at Tim in horror.

Tim had turned around at Harry's question and was about to answer the kid when he saw the look on his face and wondered what had happened, "Harry are you ok" Tim asked as he got up off the floor to go over to Harry but all Harry saw was some one getting up and coming towards him and he booked it and took off to the nearest door trying to get away from what he thought was a threat.

"Harry" Tim called and tried to grab him but he made it to out the front door before he could "Dame it" Tim cursed.

"**BOSS"** Tim called as he ran out the door but he saw that Harry only made it as far as the end of the drive way and Tony, Ziva, and Abby were out of the car and Tony was the one that caught the boy.

Gibbs heard Tim's call and raced out of the kitchen just in time to see Tim leave the house, Gibbs had his gun drawn and ran after him but stopped when he got out the front door and saw Harry struggling in Tony's arms and yelling, He holstered his weapon an got over to them as quickly as possible while the girls went over to the house with Tim.

"**NO I'M SORRY LET ME GO, PLEASE LET ME GO, I'LL BE GOOD, PLEASE I'M SORRY" **Harry was yelling and struggling.

He managed to kick Tony a good couple of times but Tony didn't let go, he didn't exactly know what set harry off but he did know a flash back when he saw one and when he had seen Harry running out of the house he quickly jumped out to catch the kid to prevent him from leaving and to make sure he didn't hurt him self further he was still recovering after all.

"Harry I'm not going to hurt you please stop" Tony managed to say but than he saw Gibbs come out of the house with his weapon and a worried look on his face and he ran over towards them.

"No please I'm sorry I'll be good please please let me go I promise no more questions I'll remember the rules just please leave me alone" and that's what Gibbs had to hear as he approached them. Gibbs and Tony were horrified at that admission and they shared a look that clearly said they both wanted to go to England right now and kill the bastards that did this to this sweet child.

"Hey there bud you get tired of me already" Gibbs tried but all harry kept saying was that he was sorry but he did manage to stop struggling and was now almost catatonic and stiff while in Tony's arms.

"Harry talk to me what happened? No one here is going to hurt you I give you my word on that" Gibbs said and he reached out to rub Harry's hair he flinched but didn't say anything and after a couple of passes through Harry's hair Harry started to lean into the touch.

"That's it Harry deep breath calm down its ok your safe here I swear to you" Gibbs said in a very calming voice and Harry was finally starting to relax into Tony's arms.

When Harry was finally calm he looked up into very concerned steel blue eyes and then over Gibbs' shoulder to the front of the house to see a tall girl in all black crying and Tim holding her along with another girl they were all staring at him he blushed beet red and hid his face in Tony's shirt.

"I'm so sorry for freaking out on you I didn't mean to" he mumbled into tony.

Tony looked to where Harry was looking and with a nod to Tim he told the rest of the team to go into the house so Harry didn't have an audience Gibbs was kneeling in front of him an Tony still had his arms around him but not as tightly as before, he knew that the danger of Harry taking off was long gone now.

"I'm such a freak I can't believe I did this" Harry said and the too agents were sure that he forgot that they were even there.

"Harry you are not a freak" Tony and Gibbs said at the same time and both said it a bit forceful and Harry flinched at the sound.

Gibbs looked at Tony silently telling him that he had this for the moment and Tony nodded.

"Harry, everything's fine now you're safe and no one is going to hurt you here I won't let them, but you need to tell me what happened so I can make sure it doesn't happen again" Gibbs said softly.

Harry took a shaky breath "I b broke a a r rule, I a asked a a question" Harry stuttered he had his eyes closed cause he didn't want to see the look of disgust in their eyes when they realized what a sniveling little baby he was.

Gibbs and Tony were filled with rage at what this poor kid had to go through and they both took a deep breath it wouldn't do for Harry to think they were mad at him.

"Harry" Gibbs said and put his fingers under the boys chin to lift his face

"I need you to look at me, please open your eyes" he asked softly.

Harry did as asked but immediately tried to hide his face in Tony's chest out of how embarrassed he felt.

"Hey none of that you don't need to hide and you don't need to feel embarrassed about anything we all make mistakes but then we learn from them".

"Now Harry I know its going to take time but you don't need to fear anyone in this house at all ok and as for rules we'll go over them when everyone leaves later tonight ok but you are allowed to ask questions any questions you want any time you want you hear me" Gibbs said.

"Yes sir" Harry said.

"I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo for kicking you and acting like a brat" harry whispered.

"Hey Buddy its ok no big alright" Tony said with a goofy grin and slung and arm over harry and started to lead him back to the house.

"Why don't we head inside now to start cooking I don't know about you Harry but I'm starved" Tony said with a wink.

As the trio walked through the door and into the living room Harry could see the Gothic girl and Tim sitting on the couch talking quietly and the other girl in the kitchen doing something when Tim and Abby noticed them they stood and Harry, Gibbs and Tony walked forward.

"Harry I'd like you to meet Abby she worked with all of us at NCIS she's our forensic specialist, and this is Ziva" Gibbs said as he turned Harry toward the other agent as she came into view to stand next to Abby and McGee.

"Abs, Ziva I'd like you to meet Harry" he said.

"O Harry its so good to finally meet you I've been trying to get to the hospital for days to come say hi but boss man wouldn't let me we're going to have so much fun" Abby said in a rush with a very large smile on her pretty face she went to hug Harry but he stepped back and both McGee and Tony grabbed her before she could get to close.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled again apologizing for his reactions that he was really trying to control but having a very hard time of it.

Abby leaned down to Harry looking him in the eyes she had a smirk on her face "rule # 6 Harry (Never apologize it's a sign of weakness)" then she winked and kissed his cheek and walked away into the kitchen.

Harry was stunned and everyone else had amused looks on their faces, Harry looked up at Ziva "It's a pleasure to meet you to Ziva" Harry said softly.

"The pleasure is all mine Harry" she said with a smile "you are better now yes because if you want to talk I would gladly listen" she asked quietly.

"Thank you but I think I'm ok for now" Harry said.

"OK everyone lets give him some room to breath alright he's still recovering Harry I want you to relax on the couch while we finish getting the food prepared DiNozzo did you bring those things I asked for?" Gibbs said and Ziva went into the kitchen to help, Abby settled her self on the couch with Harry while McGee and Tony got up to go to the car to get the rest of the stuff that they brought for their impromptu party.

"Right here boss we brought everything and I got some of my best movies to keep Harry company while he's resting" Tony said as he and McGee came back into the house carrying all the bags they had left while dealing with Harry's minor panic attack.

"OOOO Tony what did you bring" Abby asked very excitedly she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Well I'm glad you asked Abs because I wasn't sure what Harry likes in his movies I brought quite the selection" Tony explained while he pulled out a small box and started to unload it on the coffee table for Abby to scan through although he did it more for Harry to get involved.

"So Harry what kinds of movies do you like, I have some action, comedy, dramas, and some horror flicks but if you ask me some of the horror's are more comedy than actually scary" Tony said.

"Um I'm not sure what I like I've never seen a movie before" Harry said the look on his face told everyone that he thought it was the most natural thing in the world that a 14 yr old has never seen a movie.

**(CLANG) **

That was the only sound they all heard from the kitchen; Harry made to get up to help but Tony put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"You ok in there boss?" Tony called out.

"Yes we are fine Tony I just dropped something on the floor" Ziva explained.

"So Harry if you have never seen a movie than you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together I have much to teach you my young Jeti" Tony said with a look of complete seriousness on his face.

Meanwhile Harry just looked confused and the others just rolled there eyes thinking that now Tony's not going to shut up about movies all day.

"Ok Agent DiNozzo" Harry said still with confusion in his voice.

Just than there was a knock on the door and Harry's head snapped up he looked kind of scared but Abby jumped up immediately.

"I'll get it I'll get it" she screamed and bounced all the way to the door.

"**DUCKY, JIMMY" **and Abbys traveled all the way around the lower level of the house so Gibbs and Ziva came in from the kitchen to greet the doc and his assistant.

"Hey Duck, Palmer thanks for coming" Gibbs said as he lead them into the house over to where everyone was standing around in the living room.

"You know me Jethro I wouldn't miss it for the world" Ducky said while handing him his bad of food.

"Thanks for inviting me Agent Gibbs" Jimmy said.

"Don't mention it Palmer it was nothing" Gibbs said.

"Harry this is Dr. Donald Mallard and Jimmy Palmer they work with us to Duck, Palmer this is Harry Potter" Gibbs said.

"It's nice to meet you both" Harry said quietly while he shook there hands.

"The pleasure is all ours Mr. Potter it's always nice to meet a fellow county men, tell me Harry where bouts are you from?" Ducky asked.

"I grew up in Surry but when I turned 11 I started to attend a boarding school in northern Scotland" Harry said.

Ducky had a look of deep thought on his face when Harry said he went to boarding school in Scotland but then dismissed it as there was lots of boarding school in England.

"Well I need to start the grill and get some meat going Duck you want to help" Gibbs asked.

"Of course Jethro I would be delighted to help" Ducky answered.

"So Harry boarding school huh, I did that for a few years my self I can't imagine that they are any better in Europe do you like your school?" Tony asked.

'_I can try to tell them a bit about Hogwarts with out spilling the beans about magic'_ Harry thought.

"Well I do love my school, both my parents went there so I feel closer to them by going there, the place is huge and the dorms are great to I love all the guys in my room, the food they have there is amazing as well its definitely not your average boarding school" Harry said with a wide smile on his face.

All the others thought it was so good to finally see him talk about something that made him happy even if it was school. As the food was getting done Gibbs told everybody to move outside to the back deck everyone grabbed a dish and moved out to the patio so they could start to finally relax.

As dinner was being served Harry sat quiet and still not quite sure what he should do, at school he knew it was ok to eat when everyone else did at the Dursley's he knew he was never to touch the food he served or to sit at the table but here he wasn't so sure so he just sat quietly waiting for everyone to serve them self's first.

Everyone was digging in to the food on the picnic table all except Harry, Harry was sitting next to Gibbs and Tony and Tony noticed first that Harry wasn't eating and also making no attempt at getting anything to eat.

Tony caught Gibbs' eyes and nodded toward Harry; Gibbs got the hint and put the bowl of salad down.

"Hey Harry why aren't you eating the doc said you can't skip any meals alright" Gibbs said quietly.

"I just wasn't sure that it would be ok to eat here with everybody I'm not sure of what I'm supposed to do, back home I've only ever eaten two places school and the Dursley's at school its easy, do what all the kids are doing eat when they eat, at the Dursley's its even easier I don't eat what I cook, I get bread and maybe cheese every couple of days and I don't complain about it" Harry explained.

Gibbs took a deep breath to remain calm but the entire table had become silent at Harry's explanation as to his eating habits.

"Harry I know your confused but you are not going to be starved here and you can not afford to skip any meals so for now I want you to think of how you act at school and we'll talk tonight about rules while your in this house got me" Gibbs said calmly.

Harry nodded.

The rest of dinner went off smoothly aside from the fact that it became fairly quiet during the meal and Harry could only eat about half of what Gibbs had but on his plate.

When dinner was over it was only going on 5:30 that's when Gibbs asked ducky to look over Harry before he left stating that he just wanted to make sure everything was on track.

"What could possibly be off track from when I left the hospital this morning?" Harry argued.

Gibbs glared at him Harry glared right back "You are not going to win this discussion young man now let Ducky look you over before he leaves, now" Gibbs said in his commanding voice.

Harry glared again but then turned around and followed Ducky into another room.

"It will only take a few minutes my boy I promise" Ducky said with his usual easy going smile.

Harry hated doctors that why he always tried to leave the Hospital wing early when no one was looking. He grudgingly allowed ducky to look him over and he had to admit that the older M.E. was not that bad as far as medical professionals go.

"I don't mean to be a burden doctor I just wish he would understand that I've been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember and if I say I'm fine than I am I know my own limitations for my self" Harry tried to explain.

"My dear boy I know that you believe that and I'm sure that its true for the most part but let me ask you this, If you could go back to all the times that you were sick or hurt and have someone there for you someone who could be there for you to comfort you even if there was nothing they could do for you other than just sitting with you at your bed side, would you want someone there or would you rather be on your own to go through it alone?" Ducky asks.

Harry was stunned and sat there contemplating what the doc had said but he knew his answer already all the times he was alone in his cupboard in the dark the only thing he ever wished for was someone to take him away from them and love him for him just the way he is.

"I'm sorry" harry said softly.

"Dear child its nothing to be sorry for all I'm trying to say is that now you have Jethro and I have known him for many years I know that he cares very deeply for you even if it's only been a short amount of time, just give him a chance Harry and I know he will not let you down, let him in child" Ducky said and than finished up the short exam

They all said good night to Ducky and Jimmy after Ducky told Gibbs that Harry was doing just fine but to have him continue to rest and eat as much as he can.

After another half an hour of talking Ziva said her good byes as well with a promise to visit some time tomorrow or the next day. McGee's cell went off about 20 mins later and he said that his sister needed him for something but he assured them all it wasn't an emergency but said he would come back the next day to visit if it was all right.

That left just Abby, Tony, Gibbs and Harry and Tony got but and but in a DVD with out telling Harry what it was cause he wanted to surprise Harry with his first movie ever.

"Harry be prepared for the best night of your life filled with some of the best movies you'll ever see and I will be happy to provide you with all your movie needs until you can safely go into the world all by your self" Tony said quite dramatically.

(**Head Slap)**

"DiNozzo will you shut up and play the movie" Gibbs barked.

"Shutting up boss" he said.

Tony popped in the movie with Abby bouncing in her seat wondering what he put in, turns out he started with something fairly recent "Air Force One" Abby squealed.

"DiNozzo couldn't you pick something with a little less Terrorism in it" Gibbs said but settled in for the movie making no move to have Tony change it.


	12. Chapter 12

So so so sorry for the delay I finally found a beta and I thank you very much () my writers block is somewhat gone It may be a challenge to write the magic stuff but I'm going to do my best, thank you all for your support and no I will never abandoned this story PROMISE :D

Please Help Chapter 12

When the movie with Gibbs was over Tony and Abby looked at Harry and what they saw made all of them very happy. Harry had the biggest smile on his face that any of them had seen since they met him.

"So Harry, did you like the movie?" Tony asked.

"Like it? It was bees knees, bloody brill, can we watch another one?" Harry said very excited.

_(He sounds like a small child instead of the teen that he is) _

_All of them could see how his smile reached his eyes and they were very grateful for that. _Gibbs thought

Gibbs chuckled at the slang he didn't understand.

"Harry, your British slang is something we're going to have to use to, but Tony and Abby have to leave and you need to go to bed, alright?" Gibbs said/asked with a genuine smile on his face.

"O my god, Harry, when I get home I'm going to look up English slang so we can talk without the others knowing what's being said wouldn't that be so much fun?" Abby said with the most devious look in her eyes and all Tony could do was growl about _another language that he wouldn't be able to understand and this one was still English_.

"Have a good night Agent DiNozzo, Abby and thank you for the movie, I will never forget it" Harry said very sincerely to both of them.

"It's Tony Harry and it wasn't a problem, I'll have you caught up with all your pop culture needs in no time at all." Tony said.

"Have a good night both of you, I'll talk to you later, by the way I talked to Vance and told him that the case could wait till Monday so have a good long weekend" Gibbs said, kissed Abby good night and closed the door.

Gibbs turned around and found Harry in the living room cleaning up the remains of a Tony and Abby movie night which consisted of a large bowl filled with popcorn and several cans of caffeinated beverages, along with several empty bottles of beer.

"Harry, stop that right now and put that stuff down!" Gibbs ordered softly but with a firmness that Harry had to obey.

Harry froze at the order and slowly turned around to face Gibbs (Gibbs thought he looked kind of sad holding the trash in only one hand as the other one was still in the sling (?)).

"But" Harry started but than he looked at Gibbs' face and put the bowl down and Gibbs pointed for him to sit on the couch and Gibbs sat next to him so they could finally talk.

"No buts Harry, I was planning on cleaning when you went up to bed anyway, you don't need to do anything you still have stitches in your back, bruises on most of your body and your left arm is in a sling I want you to take it easy and that means I'll take care of the house, ok?" Gibbs asked.

"I just want to earn my keep, I'm good at house work" Harry said.

"First of all, you never have to earn anything with me especially not your keep to stay in a house that I offered to you".

"As long as you're here this is your house and you can go anywhere in it, except my room if I'm not in there and if you go into the basement you have to let me know cause there are some things that you could possibly hurt yourself with and I would like to go down there with you first to show them to you" Gibbs said.

"If you feel that you must do something than the only thing I'm going to ask is that you clean up after yourself and only yourself, I'm a grown man and I am fully capable of taking care of myself. That is not your job and you are only to start doing this after you have fully recovered" Gibbs said firmly.

"If I see you doing something or I've heard you doing something that you shouldn't be doing while you're recovering you will be restricted to the couch until your doctor says otherwise, do I make myself clear?" Gibbs said.

"Yes, sir".

"Now do you have any questions for me to answer?" Gibbs asked.

"What do you mean by (if you hear of something I shouldn't be doing) is someone going to be here when you go back to work?" Harry asked his eyes said that he might be afraid of the answer.

"Harry when you were in the hospital I had done a lot of thinking about what you may want when this is all over, about what I want for you when this is all over, and about what it is that you may need and how I can help you with that, Harry I'm going to be honest with you, I want to help you and be there for you because I think it's the right thing to do and you deserve to be happy" gibbs said.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves (_well here goes nothing)_ he thought.

"Harry, I'm going to tell you some things that are only for us, now I really need you to listen and not make any judgments and hear me out completely ok."

Harry nodded.

"My first wife, Shannon along with my/our only child, Kelly were murdered while I was serving overseas in the early 90's. I've never been able to have any more children because I always felt like I would be betraying them, Now I'm not trying to use you as a replacement for Kelly but I'm telling you that when I met you and learned what has been happening to you I felt this deep need to help you in anyway I can, my being a federal agent helped with that but I couldn't help Shannon and Kelly because I wasn't there but I'm here now to help you and I believe that we can be good for each other in that aspect" Gibbs explained.

Harry sat there running over what Gibbs had said in his head, he believed him because he could see the truth in his eyes and hear it in his voice but he was still scared about what would happen when the agent would find out about magic.

Harry looked up and cocked his head a bit "You still didn't answer my question" he said with a grin.

And Gibbs laughed a real genuine laugh when he stopped he ruffled Harry's hair.

"You need a hair cut kid" he said with a smile.

"And to answer your question when I was in the hospital waiting for you to get done with your tests I needed some advice, so I called my dad, Jackson he lives in Pennsylvania I needed to bounce some ideas off of him and then he said he'd be here by Sunday night" Gibbs said hoping Harry was going to take it well, hoping he wouldn't have a fight with Harry on his first night.

"Your dad…is coming here…to stay with me?" Harry asked very slowly.

"Yes, he is I knew if I told him to stay in Stillwater it would do no good and to be honest I don't want to drag you to the office everyday while your recovering and on your summer break, dad said he would stay until you've recovered and the doc said that you shouldn't be alone anyway so it works out" he explained.

"I don't get it, he's not mad that you're going to be looking after a complete stranger and not just any stranger but a strange teen that for all you know could be psycho, a thief or even a mass murderer" by now Harry was pacing the living room, running his good hand through his hair.

Gibbs stopped him mid yank on his head "calm down and breath" Gibbs said softly.

"First of all, my father may have told me to make sure I knew what I was doing when I brought you home and even then his only concerns were if I would be able to handle any emotional problems that may come up given the home that you came from but as I told him I think that if there are any issues that come to light, I think that I'll be more than capable to handle them."

"Second of all he would know better than to tell me what to do, he knows that doing so would be very pointless" he said with smirk.

"All dad has said after that was that he can't wait to meet you" Gibbs said with a soft smile.

"But why, I don't understand" Harry said while looking confused.

"Harry, I know things are confusing for you and it's very different than what you're used to but here's the thing, Harry, sometimes there are adults out there that are nice and want to help you, they want to be there for you without having a hidden agenda. Me, the team and my dad all want to be there for you and we don't want anything from you at all other than just being yourself, you understand now" Gibbs tried to explain.

Harry's throat hurt and he had tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, Harry nodded his head and took deep breaths to calm down enough to talk.

"I understand what you're saying it's just kind of hard to believe, I've spent my whole life trying to be what people wanted me to be, at the Dursley's I was just the boy in the cupboard under the stairs, I cleaned, cooked, gardened, I didn't even know my name till I started school and than I wasn't allowed to have friends or good grades, if I did better than Dudley in school he would beat me." Harry said softly.

Gibbs was silent while Harry talked, he knew the kid needed to tell someone and get it out in the open but even he, a tough as nails marine was having a hard time listening to Harrys tale of his childhood, '_maybe I could get Harry to talk to Dr. Cranston, she helped Tony' _Gibbs thought.

"When I escaped to boarding school I thought I would finally get to be free and normal, away from them and be able to make friends and do good in school, I really am smart I promise but it was self preservation that was needed more than good grades" Harry's voice became somewhat desperate by the end he needed Gibbs to believe him that he was not stupid.

"Hey bud, you don't have anything to prove to me I don't think that you are stupid. That was very resourceful thinking you had to do and anyone that says anything to the contrary can answer to me, ok?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's just that Gibbs I don't know who I am how could you want me to be me but I don't even know who me is?" Harry said and he looked so lost when he said it, it was sad to see a kid so grown up yet so young at the same time Gibbs thought.

"Harry you are an incredible young man but I don't know of any kid your age that knows himself yet that's what being a kid is for you discover who you are and what you want and you will one day find out I promise but right now your only job is to let adults worry about you and take care of you because that's who we are and what we are good at" Gibbs said.

"Now it's most definitely bedtime you can shower in the morning so lets get you upstairs to your bedroom and changed and talk about the rules and then you can go to bed" Gibbs said while getting up from the couch expecting Harry to follow him.

Gibbs got to the bottom of the stairs and realized he was the only one moving and turned to look back at the kid, poor Harry had a raised eyebrow and a confused look on his face.

"Harry?"

"Well I just thought, won't I be sleeping on the couch?" Harry asked.

"Did I say you were sleeping on the couch?" Gibbs countered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, no, but…" Harry said

"Well, than follow me" with that he went up the stairs with a smirk on his face that Harry didn't see.

Harry sat there for a moment longer but than slowly got up to follow Gibbs up the stairs.

Harry saw that there were four doors down the hallway and Gibbs was standing in the doorway of the first door on the left side with the light on and walked over to him.

"First off the bathroom is this door next to you and my room is just across from you, if you ever need me and I mean ever for any reason even if I'm sleeping, I want you to know you can come in there and get me I do not care if you wake me up, you got that" Gibbs said while looking Harry in the eyes.

(_Oh Harry understood but that didn't mean he was going to wake the man up if he could help it the man was a federal agent he needed his sleep I do not need to bother him with my sleeping problems)_ Harry thought.

"Sure" Harry said with his head down.

Gibbs growled in his head '_this may be one of the kids biggest problems, he's not going to trust me with his nightmares yet and it's going to be a long few days and his gut was never wrong about such things' _

"Harry, I mean it, you will come to me if you have nightmares, if you need to talk or if you don't want to be alone you hear me" he said firmly.

'_How'd he know I was thinking that' _Harry's eyes widened a bit, Gibbs caught the look and smirked.

"Harry, I'm a trained Federal agent I will always know when you're lying and/ or hiding something," Gibbs said, "we will get into that later. Do you need the bathroom?" he asked.

Harry blushed "My bag is still downstairs with the toothbrush in it".

"No, it's not I brought it up earlier when you were sleeping and put your shower things away and your toothbrush, they are now in the bathroom so go ahead and get ready" Gibbs said and gently pushed Harry towards the bathroom and smiled softly.

Gibbs walked into Harrys new room and saw the stuff DiNozzo had picked up, he had to admit Tony did a good job and he had to smirk at the navy blue camo bedding on the bed '_well if harry doesn't like it we can exchange it later' _he thought and than he heard the bathroom door open.

"I'm in hear, Harry" he called.

And than Harry was in for another shock as he pushed open the door the rest of the way and walked in, he was not prepared for what he saw and stood in the doorway too shocked to say anything.

Gibbs watched as Harry just stood there and stared into the room. Even if he seemed calm on the outside, he was a bit nervous wondering what Harry would think and if he would like it.

"Well, you're just going to stand there or are you going to come in and look at it" and you could hear the amusement in his voice.

"When…How…What did…I can't believe this" Harry couldn't get the words out, that he wanted to say, he slowly walked into the room and looked at it than sat down on the bed, it was soft, there was not much there I mean the bed was made with the bedding but there was not much else in the room besides a dresser and a door that Harry thought was a closet.

"If you don't like the bedding we can take it back I think DiNozzo got the camo because I was in the military" Gibbs tried to explain.

"I…No, that's not what… I like it, but why did you do this? you didn't have to, you know, I don't need any of this, a pillow and a blanket would have been more than enough" Harry said.

Gibbs sighed "Harry in the top drawer there are pajamas, please change and then we will talk, you can go through everything else tomorrow, ok?" Gibbs got up and walked out of the room and closed the door.

Walking across the hall into his room he got ready for bed, he dressed in sweats and his old NIS tee shirt he walked back to Harry's door and knocked.

"Come in" came the quiet response and Gibbs walked in and found Harry in new lightweight pants and an under shirt he was sitting on the edge of the bed, careful not to mess it up.

"It's really very soft" he mumbled "I didn't mean for you to get upset with me. I really do like it, I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful it's just" Gibbs cut him off right there.

"Harry get in bed please and let me say some things before you say what you need to, ok" Gibbs told him while pulling up the covers at one end so he could slide in Gibbs sat down beside him and looked at him '_he looks so much younger than his 14yrs, god he wanted to kill Harry's uncle'_ he thought.

"First I will never lie to you if I don't tell you something right away you need to trust that I have a reason and you will find out when you need to but I will never lie to you and I expect the same from you but I do know that it will take you a while to trust me fully but do not lie about things because I will know when you do and I will not be happy about it" Gibbs said firmly.

"Now I'm not a mind reader Harry but I can guess some of what you're feeling so listen carefully, ok, you are not a burden to me or anyone else, you do deserve to have cloths, a bed, and a room to call your own, you deserve food, and fun, to watch TV and play sports and to get good grades with out the fear of punishment" Gibbs placed his hand on Harry's and gave him a tight squeeze for support.

"I know I didn't have to get you anything but I wanted to, I wanted you to have these things, and more I don't have any more children and I don't go on vacations I can afford to spend money and I wanted to, so don't worry about it. I want this to be your home now, even if you go back to England and I don't see you for the next 10 years, you are always welcome here no matter what, do you understand me." Gibbs said softly.

Harry had his eyes down half way through his speech when he was done Harry looked up with tears in his eyes and he lunged himself at Gibbs and held on to him with his good arm and sobbed, Gibbs hugged Harry tight to his chest and rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

"Shhh Harry its going to be ok, I've got you I'm hear for you I promise I'm not going anywhere shhhh" Gibbs kept murmuring soothing words in Harrys ear after about 10 mins, Harry started to calm down and his sobs turned into sniffles.

Harry pulled away first and blushed, Gibbs thought Harry's entire face would probably be as red as a tomato if it weren't for the bruises on the kids face.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's what laundry is for" Gibbs said with a smile on his face. "Be right back Harry" Gibbs said.

Gibbs got up to change his shirt and to grab a wet washcloth for Harry so he could wipe his face he came back a minute later in a clean shirt and gave the washcloth to Harry.

"Ok, now the rules for the house so you don't have to be as confused as you've been, ok" Gibbs said.

"1. Eat as much as you want whenever you want even if you want to munch on something go get it you don't need to ask for permission just help yourself in the kitchen.

"2. Do not lie, you don't have to tell me everything but do not lie"

"3. You are to never be unreachable we will fix this problem when you recover fully, ok"

"4. I have a dangerous job so IF by some chance something happens to me or just something happens you will do everything I tell you to do even if that means you run and leave me behind, got it ( You do not have permission to but your self in danger you understand me)

(Yes sir) Harry mumbles '_Merlin what will happen if he finds out everything I did at Hogwarts the last 3 years' _harry thought.

"5. Clean up after you're self and keep your room tidy ONLY WHEN you're recovered"

"If there's more, than I'll let you know but those are the basics. Ok, now lay back and get some sleep, ok? I'll be up for a little longer but if you need me you know where I am" Gibbs said.

Harry went to say something but Gibbs put a finger to his lips and removed his glasses "just sleep on what I told you, Harry. We can talk more in the morning, ok" Gibbs said and got up, put Harry's glasses on the dresser and walked to the door.

"Wait, please" Harry pleaded quietly.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry bit his lip "Do you think it would be ok to sleep without the sling, it's going to be hard to sleep like this" and he pointed to his arm.

"Yeah I don't see why not" and Gibbs walked back to the bed and helped Harry take the sling off and ease his arm down. Harry hissed in pain but other wise said nothing.

"You ok, Harry?" he asked concern in his eyes.

"Yeah just a bit stiff, so it hurts to move, that's why I didn't want to sleep in the sling" harry said.

"Its fine Harry get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning and you can sleep as long as you want to, I don't have to work this weekend, ok?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, ok, goodnight Agent Gibbs and thank you for everything" he said softly.

"You don't need to thank me I was glad to do it and good night, sleep well, Harry" and then Gibbs walked out of the room shutting off the light.

'_Man I need some bourbon' _Gibbs thought as he made his way downstairs to start cleaning up.


	13. Chapter 13

Please Help Chapter 13

(Back at Hogwarts)

Professor Snape had finished his potions about half an hour after his floo call from the Headmaster and made his way up from the dungeon's to Albus' office '_I wonder what that old coot wants me to do now'_ Severus thought.

"Ah Severus, thank you for getting hear so quickly, my dear boy" Albus said.

"Headmaster, what was so important that we needed to talk before the order meeting?" Severus asked.

"First I wanted to ask you if you noticed any of your students show signs of abuse?" Albus asked with sadness in his eyes and voice.

Severus was caught off guard with the question and stared at Albus while he sat down heavily in a chair.

"What do you know Albus, who is or was the student?" Severus asked, dreading the answer.

"I just want to know if you had any suspicions and didn't report it?" he asked.

"What kind of man do you take me for Headmaster" Severus snapped.

"Severus I take you for a very good man trust me, but we have a problem."

"Who is it Albus which of my Slytherin's is in trouble" Severus asked with exhaustion in his voice.

"None that I know of Severus, aside from the ones we go over at the beginning of every school term" Albus said.

"The student in question is ok for now, he was able to get away from the for lack of a better term, torture from what I was told of the boys medical charts his latest injuries include a dislocated shoulder, sprained wrist, 2 broken ribs, 70% of his body is covered in bruises and he's severely malnourished. And from my understanding his back is covered in scars indicating it's been going on for years". Albus said

"So Severus I ask you again have you noticed any of the students show any type of abuse that may fit that" Albus asked.

The sadness in his eyes was so unbearable that Severus had to look away '_sounds familiar to my own childhood' _Severus thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to think of all his male students to see if anything stuck out.

"What year is the child in Albus?" he asked.

""He'll be going into his 5th year and no he's not a Slytherin" the headmaster answered.

Severus sat there and thought about all his soon to be 5th years and in all honesty nothing stuck out as odd about any of them it had to be a muggle born he knew all the pure bloods and he was already treating the ones that were being mistreated and they would have told him if it ever got that bad so it must be a muggle born.

"No, Headmaster I'm sorry I cannot think of the student you are referring to but if they got away than what is it you want me to do, do you need some potions for the boy?" Severus asked.

"Well, I'm sure he would appreciate them yes but no that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, Severus the child is Harry Potter and before you start I had checked all his medical charts and the photographs it's him and it's true" Albus said.

Severus' face lost all color at the mention of Potter's name he looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Headmaster, are you sure because the child is conceded enough to plan this as a prank?" '_Please, dear god let this be a prank' _Severus thought.

"Severus" Albus snapped.

"Alright, alright" he growled out while he paced the length of the office.

"Albus, I swear I never got any indication of Potter being abused. I mean he was jumpy sometimes when there was a loud noise and he never did like to get too close to me but that could have meant anything" Severus said trying to thinks of any other signs he may have missed.

"The boy has been in the hospital wing every year he's been in this school how is it that Poppy didn't find anything off about the child?" Severus snapped.

"I do not know Severus but I do intend to find out, but I have talked to Mr. Potter and he's in the United States the man that found him works for the muggle government, his family took him to Washington DC, well I don't know all the details but it seems Mr. Potter was the witness to a crime and when the muggle police that he helped noticed his bruises. ? Well the next day the family fled back to England without Harry and the Muggles found him in the hotel room, he woke up in hospital later that day with the injuries I listed before" Albus explained.

Severus was shocked about what had happened to Potter but to be in the care of the US muggle government was not a good place to be '_the mutt and his pet wolf are going to have a field day with this'_ he thought.

"Severus, the British government has arrested Harry's uncle when they landed trying to slip back into the country unnoticed this morning. Petunia and the boy should have been let go as far as I know, I need you to find out everything you can from her and the boy before the Ministry or Tom find out anything, I am not sure how long we can keep this quiet" Albus asked.

"And can you get all of Harry's wizard things from his aunt's house, he said something about if it's not out of the house they will burn it and kill his owl" he said sadly.

"Yes, Albus I'll leave at once and meet you at headquarters" Severus said. He turned and swished out of the room with his cloak billowing behind him.

The potions master swept quickly out of the castle and down the path to lead him to the nearest apparation point so he could get the brats' things and find out what his family knew and then get back before the order meeting started.

Arriving at Privet Dr. in an alley way not far from the house in question, he quickly changed his robes to muggle cloths with a wave of his wand and started down the street. He made it down the street and to the front door of number 4 quicker than he would have liked, he didn't want to be here he hadn't seen this woman since he was a child and from what he'd just heard about the boy she has only gotten worse with age.

(_knock knock)_

The front door was opened at a snap and Petunia stared at the face of a man that she remembered from her childhood.

"You!" she hissed.

Severus sneered at her and stuck his boot in front of the door before she could try and close it on him.

"Yes me" he hissed at her. "I see you haven't improved with age, Petunia, still as hateful and bitter as I remember you to be" he said with a cold voice.

"Leave, you FREAK" she spat out at him, and he glared at the word.

"That ungrateful little whelp is no longer my problem, he ran away while we were on vacation" she said and tried to shut the door on him.

Snape rolled his eyes at her lie and pushed his way into the house and slammed the door shut and threw up a silencing ward so he wouldn't disturb the neighbours.

She fell silent at the sight of his wand and backed away from him, but she still had the hateful look on her face.

"Let me tell you something Petunia your sister would have killed you for what you did to her son and you know damn well that had the situation been reversed she would have loved your son no matter what" Snape hissed while pointing his wand at her.

"Now tell me where the boy's things are before I show you what a real wizard can do" he said with the voice, and icy glare that makes even severnth years cry.

Petunia bit her tongue she knew she didn't want to get cursed but she was still so angry at the freak and her freak sister for doing this to her family, she pointed nastily to the locked cupboard under the stairs and walked into the kitchen ignoring Snape and what he was doing in her house.

Snape glared at her retreating form and walked to the cupboard, he waved his wand and as the pad lock on the outside of the door fell off he opened it with slight hesitation afraid of what he might find.

There wasn't much to find in the little cupboard, Snape found all you would expect to find in there, a broom, a dust pan, other cleaning supplies and Potter's school trunk on the floor, he went to grab it and when he pulled it out he saw a thin mattress still on the floor and wondered why it was there then he turned the light on and noticed that on the back wall of the cupboard the word FREAK was scribbled messily in a child's hand writing. Snape was feeling a sense of cold dread in the pit of his stomach as he left the cupboard.

He slammed the door shut and stalked into the kitchen to find Petunia sitting at the table drinking her tea as if it was any other day.

"Are you still here" she said while flipping through a magazine.

"Yes, Tuney" he purred silkily. She turned to face him and he had his wand between her eyes and whispered "Legilimens" Snape entered her unprotected mind very easily and looked for the most recent of her memories of Potter and what happened in DC, he found them with out much effort and proceeded to look into Potter's childhood.

What he found made him sick, he left her there gasping for air and holding her head, he strode up the stairs to the room they gave the boy and again he encountered multiple locks on the outside of the door and a cat flap that he now new was for giving food to the child (_that is when they actually decided to feed the boy)._ Shaking his head in disgust, he opened the door and it was even more unbearable than he thought it would be.

"Accio Harry Potter's belongings" Snape said and a floor board from under the bed came up and Potter's things came to him including his cloak, a photo album, some sweets from the train, a couple of books, some scraps of parchment and empty ink wells. Snape left the sweets, ink and parchment and grabbed everything else, along with the empty owl cage, shrunk it and left the house without a backward glance. He needed to get out of there before he really did end up in Azkaban for torturing muggles, not that they wouldn't deserve it, Snape thought darkly. When he apparated to the front door of their Headquarter his anger was barley below the surface and he was sure if someone said one thing to him he might curse them into next week (_maybe that stupid mutt will say something) _he thought or was that hope so he'd have someone to vent his anger on.

The meeting was smaller than normal standards just Albus, Severus, Sirius, Remus, the Weasley parents Tonks, and Mad eye. Severus wondered how Minerva was going to take the news and what the wolf and mutt might do, discreetly Severus took his wand and warded the door and the fire place to prevent anyone from leaving the room till the tempers had calmed down as he knew it was probably going to be bad.

"Everyone quiet down please we have much to go over and not a lot of time" Albus said and continued "I know you all are going to find these news very hard to take in but I need to tell you everything that I know and I will remind you that I don't know all of it, so please bare with me and let me speak before you all jump in" he explained.

"Severus, have you found out anything from Harry's aunt about what happened?" he asked sounding very tired.

"Yes Headmaster, from there point of view I know that Potter was brought back to their hotel later with the muggle police saying that he'd witnessed a crime and that they needed him the next day so that he could help them catch the man that had committed the crime. As he said that, everyone started to talk and demanding answers about why Harry was there in the first place and what had happened, Severus merely silenced them with a wave of his wand, glared at them and continued,

"If you'd all kindly shut up I'll be able to finish my report and then we can continue" he hissed at them making clear that he didn't want to be there in a room full of overreacting Gryffindor's.

"The muggles did say that they wanted the boy back in the morning from what I was able to witness in her mind they seemed reluctant to leave the boy alone" he said.

"When the door closed on the law officials Dursley grabbed the boy and threw him in a room and closed the door he the proceeds to tell his wife to write a note denouncing all ties to the boy and claiming anyone can take up the responsibility for him." Snape paused in his account of what had happened in the memory but due to the silencing spell no one could voice their out rage but it was clear on all their faces.

"I do not know what happened to the boy as she was not in the room so I can not say for sure but they left the hotel maybe 30 minutes later on the way back to the air port but they left Potter there in the other room of the hotel" Severus explained and then sat back down with his face completely blank.

"I can pick up where Severus left off but again I do not know all the details so just listen, please" Albus said.

"I received a floo call from Miss Granger early yesterday and she wanted me to come over, she said it was urgent and so when I went through she just handed me her Telephone where young Harry was on the other end and he explained to me some of what had happened, The muggles that found Harry at their crime scene discovered that he was being abused and quite severely too but Harry would not file a complaint and so they could do nothing to help him that night. As they went back in the morning to pick Mr. Potter up they discovered that the family had fled back to Britain and left young Harry there where he had to be rushed to the muggle hospital when they found him" the headmaster was starting to feel every bit his age as he finally told the people who considered Harry to be family that he was hurt.

"Young Mr. Potter is right now as safe as can be. He is out of the hospital and in the care of one of the muggles that rescued him, when I spoke with Harry yesterday I told him that I would be by at the end of the week to talk to him and his guardian a Mr. Gibbs."

He knew that he didn't tell them what happened to young Harry and he also knew that they knew that too but he really didn't want to have to fight his way through all the hexes he could see coming his way. He was very grateful that Minerva was not there right now as it would better to to deal with her alone later.

Severus finally cancelled the spell and the noise level that reached his ears made him glare at all of them. But he was content to sit back and watch the show that he knew was about to happen.

Sirius finally stood up, his back rigged, anger set in his face and walked across the kitchen, picked up a glass and Threw it at the wall which gained him everyone's silence and attention

"Albus" Sirius said with such steel in his voice that Remus and Tonks both cringed a bit, Remus hadn't seen him this mad since that night in the shack back in Harry's 3rd year.

Sirius turned to the headmaster with his wand drawn.

"You had better tell me what happened to my godson or so help me no one will be able to find your body parts" he hissed his hands were shaking and his jaw was tight and his eyes looked a blaze with inner fire.

"Now Sirius, my boy I didn't" he trailed off seeing the sparks coming from the wand pointed at him. The sparks were not just any color but bright green which frightened him a little.

Severus rolled his eyes, not that he let anyone see him do it, and disarmed the mutt with a wordless (spell) expeliamus.

"Sirius, please calm down and I'll tell you everything I know, Harry's injuries include a dislocated shoulder, a sprained wrist, 2 broken ribs, 70% of his body covered in bruises and severe malnourishment." Albus stated in a quiet voice.

Molly was crying as Arthur was holding her but you could tell he was just as angry, Tonk's hair color was changing so fast in her anger and as she couldn't settle on one, it went from coal black to fire red and back again and Remus was upset and having trouble controlling the wolf in him. Snape's face was unreadable as always but he too was angry about what none of them had been able to see.

Sirius was stone silent with unreadable eyes and a very calm demeanor; he walked up to Severus and held out his hand Snape raised an eyebrow (as if to say what the hell can I do for you).

"Severus, my wand if you please" he asked calmly with his hand still out and his face still composed. Severus was very shocked and only his mastering of control of his emotions kept him from having his mouth drop open in shock and his eyes becoming the size of galleons.

"As much as I hate to say this, that is not a good idea at this time, Black" he replied stiffly.

"Severus I have never asked you for anything in my life, now please I'm asking for my wand back" his voice was shaky if only a small amount and Severus could tell his calm was going to break soon.

By now everyone in the kitchen was staring at them waiting to see what would happen next. Remus stood up and cautiously walked over to the pair.

"Padfoot what are you going to do" Remus asked softly. "Remus please just back off" he said through clenched teeth.

"Black, even if you had your wand you cannot kill the bastards the fat oaf that is the boy's uncle is already in muggle custody pending trial for child abuse" Severus explained in an exasperated tone. Remus could see his shoulders slump in defeat and wondered how long that would last.

"Where is Harry, Albus? I'm going to go see him and make sure he knows he's not alone." He said making no room for argument.

"Sirius that could be very dangerous" he said softly.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT DANGEROUS, THAT BOY IS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT OTHER THAN Remus AND I JUST FOUND OUT THAT HE'S BEEN ABUSED FOR PROBABLY HIS WHOLE LIFE, YOU GIVE ME HIS ADDRESS NOW AND MAYBE I WON'T REPORT YOU FOR HAVING PUT HIM THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He finished yelling, breathing heavy and still glaring at the headmaster.

"Alright, Sirius I'll pick you up in two days to go to America with me, but you must stay in dog form until I know it's safe, he's in the care of a federal agent and who knows how much you're wanted over there, he might arrest you on the spot." Albus said and he knew it was going to be a long weekend.

Sirius nodded once and stalked out of the kitchen and up to the library for a drink where he sat and finally lost his composure and cried for his godson, who he had failed and he didn't know how to make it right with him.

Once the meeting had finally ended and everyone disbanded with strict instructions not to tell the kids anything until they know more. Albus went to his office and sat heavily in his chair behind his desk to think about what had happened and what Sirius would think when he learns that Harry wants to stay with this muggle.

Remus went to find Sirius to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid and Severus followed him up the stairs as he still had the mutt's wand after all.

"Padfoot, are you ok?" Remus asked but already knowing the answer was, no, he was most definitely not ok.

Sirius looked up to address him but found Snape standing stiffly in the doorway.

"What do you want Snape? Come to gloat about what a horrible godfather I've been? Well, I don't need to hear it, ok, I already know" he added and took another swig of the liquor.

"I came to give you what you asked for downstairs, you fool" he said snidely, and tossed the wand over beside Black on the sofa which stood in front of the fire place and turned to leave.

"Why, Snape?" Sirius asked. Snape paused in the doorway but didn't turn around.

"Why didn't you see it?" his voice was sad and sounded as though he was suppressing tears. "Why didn't we see it" he whispered. Snape turned around and regarded Black with an unreadable expression.

Snape sighed "I do not know Black all I can think of is that the boy truly didn't want anyone to know and hid it very well" he responded and quickly strode out of the room and back to Hogwarts as fast as possible.

The next two days had to have been the longest Sirius had ever experienced in his life, waiting for Albus to come get him and take him to Harry, he couldn't wait to see him and tell him that if he'd known he would have taken Harry away that night in 3rd year. Albus arrived through the floo and walked into the kitchen of number 12 then the fire flared again and out walked Snape, Sirius wasn't sure how he felt about that (was Snape going with them?) he thought.

"Albus, I'm ready whenever you are" he said, trying not to pay to much attention to Snape.

"Sirius, I've asked Severus to join us so that he may take a look at Harry's injuries and see if they are healing alright and give him some potions to help his recovery, I've also arranged for an international portkey to take us to a remote part of DC and from there we can apparate to Harry's location" the headmaster explained.

The portkey was to activate in 5minutes and it was a long 5 minutes standing there next to someone he was very mad at and then next to Snape to.

3…2…1… and they were off. He had forgotten just how much international portkey's always sucked and as it seemed they all had because even Snape and the headmaster looked a little green in the face. As they looked around they found that they had arrived in Anacostia Park if the sign was anything to go by.

"Right boys the address is 46 Maple Ave Washington DC 80855" Albus said and disappeared with a slight pop, the other two following suit and soon they were all gone


	14. Chapter 14

Please Help Chapter 14

It was 2pm in London when the three wizards left by the portkey, London was about 6 hours ahead of the East coast of North America so when they landed in DC it was about 9 in the morning. They knew it was going to be a long day so they quickly apparated to the address the Headmaster provided.

"Sirius, please" Albus said in an exasperated tone, meaning for Sirius to morph into his dog form.

Sirius mumbled something about interfering old coots right before he became a large black grim like dog. Severus smirked and silently with a wave of his wand placed a bright pink collar around the dog's neck with a leash attached to it. The dog gave a startled yelp at feeling something around his neck and turned to bite and growl at Snape, Severus gave a sharp tug on the leash.

"Wouldn't want the pound to think a stray is after us now would we" he said snidely with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Snuffles calm your self it's just until we know it's safe" Albus said.

Sirius continued to growl and bare his teeth at Snape's ankles till they reached the door of the house they needed. When they arrived at the front door Snape knocked sharply on the wood.

Gibbs was in the middle of helping Harry change his bandages when he heard the knock at the front door.

"It's open" he called from the living room as he continued to rap an ace bandage around Harry's rib cage and that's what two wizards and one animagus came in on, Harry's back to them and Gibbs sitting on his coffee table facing the door with Harry in front of him with no shirt on. All three magical beings could see the scars, welts and stitches from recent wounds on his back and Sirius started to growl very loud and menacing sounding.

Gibbs didn't see the dog right away but the minute he realized the threat to his soon to be son quickly got up put Harry behind him and drew his weapon at the intruders.

"You have less than 10 seconds to calm that animal or I will put a bullet in it" Gibbs said calmly.

He did not know who they are even though he could guess, they were from Harry's school but if the dog decided to attack it wasn't going to get very far. Harry had been through enough he didn't need to add dog bites to his list of current injuries as well.

"Well at least he's a good judge of character. I say we let him put the mutt down" Snape said in a rather bored tone, while yanking the leash hard, causing the dog to yelp a bit.

"Snuffles!" yelled Harry and darted around Gibbs to go to the dog's side but Gibbs was faster.

"Not so fast Harry that thing came in growling I'm not sure he's safe" Gibbs warned.

Harry looked from Gibbs back to the headmaster and thought '_constant vigilance'_

"Headmaster?" Harry said quietly.

"Yes Mr. Potter" Albus answered with his ever present twinkle.

"What was the thing you said you wanted most if/when you looked into the mirror?" Harry asked looking directly at the headmaster.

"I believe that was a pair of wool socks Harry" he answered with quite a bit of amusement in his voice.

"It's ok Gibbs I know them" Harry said happily and darted back around him to Snuffles.

Gibbs was slightly shocked at the security question and wondered why Harry thought it necessary to check if these people were who they said they were.

"Gibbs, I'd like you to meet my Headmaster Albus Dumbledore" Albus stepped forward and Gibbs and Dumbledore shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Gibbs I am eternally grateful for you helping young Mr. Potter the way you did, not many would have and I for one am glad he has you as someone he can trust" Albus said.

"It's nice to meet you too and I am glad to have Harry in my life as well" when Gibbs said that he looked at Harry with such pride in his eyes, Harry blushed and Snape saw the look and wondered if there might be problems.

Harry then turned to Snape "this is my um Chemistry Professor Severus Snape" Harry paused before he said chemistry and Snape feared he was going to say potions he also wondered if the muggle caught Harry's pause the look on his face said he did.

'Damn this muggle's sharp we're going to have to be careful' Snape thought.

"Mr. Snape it's nice to meet you" Gibbs stuck out his hand and Snape grabbed it once and let it go very stiffly. Gibbs decided to keep an eye on him.

"And this is Padfoot or Snuffles" Harry said with a large grin on his face. Gibbs smiled at Harry and bent low to pet the dog.

"That's it, you're a good dog right boy no need to growl at anyone" Gibbs spoke softy to padfoot while scratching behind his ears.

Padfoot barked and wagged his tail licking Gibbs hand, "I think he likes you, Gibbs" Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

"Your dog is great Harry, but if you could please take Padfoot out to the back yard for a bit, I'd like to ask your teachers a couple of questions, I promise to call you in the house as soon as I'm done and then we will all discuss everything in detail alright" Gibbs said but Harry new he'd have to leave the room even though he wanted to argue with them and say if they were going to discuss him then he wanted to hear about it.

"You promise to call us in?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry I promise" and Gibbs walked over to Harry and pulled him into a carful hug and kissed his head.

Snape handed over the leash and Harry snorted "really, pink?" he said with a raised eyebrow at Snape cause he knew Snape was responsible for it.

"It seemed like it suited him best, Mr. Potter" and that was all Snape said on the subject as he crossed his arms and he turned to the headmaster.

Harry giggled some more "come on, Padfoot let me show you around the yard" he said as they walked through the kitchen and out back.

"Alright gentlemen please have a seat can I get you anything to drink" Gibbs asked as both Albus and Severus sat on the sofa.

"No, thank you, Mr. Gibbs we're fine now before we get into what we need to tell you what is it you need to ask us?" Albus asked kindly.

Gibbs sat heavily in his arm chair not sure how to bring up this conversation but knowing he needed to.

"I need some things answered and I need the truth" right to the point as always.

"Harry's doctor at the hospital found something he could not explain" he said slowly studying both men carefully.

"Harry was having a nightmare the night we stayed at the hospital he was screaming things that no child should ever scream but that led him to be sedated for the rest of the night, in the morning I had his doctor give him an exam to see if there were any signs of sexual abuse" Gibbs paused and both men sucked in a sharp breath waiting for the answer.

"The doctor didn't do one in the beginning because there was nothing to suspect no markings no fluids nothing, although in hindsight I should have asked for an exam to be done, most child abuse cases involve some form of sexual abuse, anyway what the doctor found is disturbing and puzzling to say the least, Harry was still knocked out from the drugs we thought it best to do an exam while he was still out, Harry told me what his childhood was like and what his uncle did to him he never said anything about being raped but I know from other cases that children can often block out sexual abuse as it's to traumatic for them.

Gibbs stopped, got up and brought back coffee for the three of them letting them digest what he'd said so far.

"His doctor came back and said that, yes he has been raped repeatedly but nothing recent and scare tissue was old he's just not sure how old, aside from that horrific piece of news he could feel on Harry's back side old scares but he can not see them I don't know what to make of this and I was hoping you might have some idea about what happened. I've talked to Harry and I did ask him if anything sexual happened with his family, he was adamant that nothing like that accrued and he honestly believes it and I do not believe it was his uncle anyway. If his uncle had been the one then he wouldn't have stopped and there would be more evidence pointing to him.

"Mr. Gibbs does Harry know of what his doctor said?" questioned Albus.

"No, Brad thought it would be best not to tell him if Harry didn't know anything and if he starts to remember then to get help (then) but I wanted to find out if you knew of why we cant see the evidence on him among other things as well".

"We are going to explain all that to you and more" Albus said eyes twinkling a bit.

"First off, Mr. Gibbs do you know anything about what was going on in Britain about 13 years ago?" the headmaster questioned.

"It's Gibbs, just Gibbs and I was still in the marines but I know England was having some trouble with some home grown terrorist if I remember correctly. We tried to send some men over to the country but your government always said no, that they could handle it" Gibbs said with a frown.

"Why, what's this got to do with Harry" Gibbs demanded.

"Everything I'm afraid, everything" Albus answered.

"Harry's parents were targets of the terrorist and his followers, his name was Tom Riddle, Harry's parents James and Lily Potter died at Tom's hands 13 years ago on Halloween night, the following day Harry was left with his relatives as they were his only living family left." Albus explained.

"Tom Riddle was never apprehended and some of his ex followers have made some half hazard attempts on Harry's life since his parents died" Severus added.

"So what, you're telling me is that Harry's a target of Interest for some terrorists that have yet to be caught and they have not given up in their pursuit of Harry, is that what you're telling me?" Gibbs asked with a growl in his voice.

"Why? Who is Harry to this Tom Riddle? Who were Harry's parents? Whatever you tell me is not going to change my mind about weather I want him or not so might as well tell me everything" Gibbs was almost yelling by the time he was done.

"All very good questions and it will take most of the day to explain everything to you Gibbs I just hope you're up to the challenge" Dumbledore said cryptically with his ever present twinkle.

"Now shall we call Mr. Potter in from outside so he can help with the explanations?" the headmaster asked.

"You've not answered one of my questions and I don't want Harry to find out about the assault until I know all the details myself" Gibbs said with a cold look to both of them.

"Your answers will come Muggle when you hear our side of the story so I suggest you be patient and let the Headmaster explain" Severus sneered at Gibbs and gave him one of his most fearsome glares that had even full grown wizards running from him.

"Severus, please" Albus abolished softly.

"Listen here, Snape one I don't know what muggle means nor do I really care, I've fought in war and been a federal agent longer then you've been alive your glare and attitude will not scare me or intimidate me so I suggest you back off as this is my house and that is my child out there."

"I've had him for less then a week I also noticed something seriously wrong with him within minutes of meeting him and yet you've been his professor for what 4 years? How come not even one of the adults in his life knew something was wrong when I could tell after talking with him for just 5 minutes? You will not keep me from getting the answers I need!" Gibbs snapped at the glaring professor.

"I'll go get Harry" Gibbs snapped and left the room.

(**Outside**)

Harry walked Padfoot out to the backyard and looked back into the house to see if he could see the living room or hear anything, then looked at the houses surrounding Gibbs' house all seemed quiet.

"Siri?" Harry said softly.

The animagus quickly shifted and hugged his godson as tight as he could without causing further damage to his back and shoulder.

"Harry" his voice was cracking a bit and he shook himself "Harry, please forgive me I'm so so sorry you were alone in this if you'd have told me I'd have taken you last year when you asked me to I wouldn't have cared" Sirius whispered in his ear.

Harry was crying and holding on to Sirius tightly he was so scared that he was going to lose his godfather after he new everything.

"Shhhh pup its ok I've got you now you're going to be ok, I promise I wont let anyone hurt you like that again" he cooed in Harry's ear hoping that Harry trusted him enough to actually keep that promise.

Sirius and Harry sat down at the table on the deck and Harry was filling him in on what happened that summer so far and about the crime scene and everything that happened after skimming lightly over what his uncle did to him Harry looked away whenever he mentioned his uncle or whenever Sirius asked a direct question about the abuse.

He was trying not to let his anger show with the more details Harry let slip and the more Harry didn't say the more he knew how bad it was.

"Harry, you do know that before I went to Prison I was an auror right that I worked in the department of Magical Law enforcement?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'd heard that" Harry answered cautiously.

"Then I shouldn't really need to tell you that I'm very skilled as an interrogator and investigator much like your host Mr. Gibbs in there" Sirius said while pointing to the house.

Harry began to shake a bit and realized Sirius probably knew more then he let on.

"Harry, please I'm not going to pressure you into talking but you have to know that you can come to me anytime you want and I'll listen, so will Moony, he's very worried about his cub and when we get back things will be better you'll see" and Sirius pulled him into a hug again whispering calming things to him.

Harry was so shocked by what Sirius said, how he thought Harry was going back to England that he didn't react to the hug and just sat there.

That was how Gibbs found Harry sitting like a statue on his deck with a strange man rapped around him petting his hair Gibbs just saw red after that. He stormed over to the stranger and ripped him away from Harry, the sudden jostle sent Harry over the bench and onto the deck with a thud Harry hissed out in pain.

Gibbs picked the man off Harry and punched him in the face and grabbed him by the front of his shirt hauling him eye level, "Harry, run in the house and call DiNozzo now" Gibbs barked at him, his voice hard and cold.

"You ever touch that boy again and you'll wish I had my gun on me" Gibbs hissed at him, "Who are you? How did you get back here?" Gibbs demanded while shaking Sirius quite harshly.

"NOOO, Gibbs you don't understand" Harry tried to explain.

"Harry get in the house right now and call Tony, Rule # 4" Gibbs snapped at him.

The Headmaster and Snape came out when they heard a thud and Harry yell no, they had there wands drawn and ran to see if it was deatheaters.

Severus almost laughed at seeing the mutt being man handled by a muggle but it was curious the mutt wasn't fighting back.

"Um Mr. Gibbs he's with me" Albus said lightly trying not to set the man off any more then he already is.

"This stranger had his hands all over Harry and what do you mean he's with you if you're trying to pull something over on me I'll have all of you in holding cells till I get to the bottom of this." He snapped.

He pulled the man straight and pulled his arm behind his back and led him into the house Harry followed and so did the headmaster and Snape.

When Severus came in he saw Black handcuffed to a chair and a gun pointed at him the mutt had yet to say anything.

"Somebody had better give me answers now" Gibbs barked at the older men and then turned to Harry.

"Harry, come here please?" he said softy Harry shuffled over to him and let Gibbs look him over to see if any damage had been done during his fall to the deck.

"I'm fine Gibbs, and that is Sirius he's my godfather he came with the headmaster to find out what happened and see how I was doing" Harry said softly.

"If he came with your teachers then why the first time I'm meeting him is in my backyard with his arms around you and you looking like a scared animal? Gibbs asked.

"And why didn't he come in and talk to me when they first got here?"

"Well the thing is Sirius…" Harry started but trailed off not sure what to say.

"Oh for the love of Merlin" Sirius said exasperated.

All eyes turned towards him.

And he quickly changed into Padfoot and slipped his paw out of the handcuff on the chair and jumped onto the couch next to the headmaster and turned back into a man.

"So, Gibbs do you believe in Magic?" he asked, as if he was just talking about the weather.

Gibbs stared at the man that was handcuffed to the chair and now he was sitting on the couch, he had no idea of what he just saw but he was starting to think his coffee was laced with something because he could not just have seen what he thought he'd seen.

"Harry, did you just see that?" Gibbs asked quietly without turning away from Sirius.

"Um yeah, Gibbs I did, Sirius is an animagus meaning a wizard that can turn into an animal at will, his form is Padfoot" Harry told him somewhat uncertainly.

"That is what we wanted to talk to you about Mr. Gibbs you see young Harry is a wizard as are we, Harry attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Albus explained.

Gibbs still had a stunned look on his face and was looking from one face to another to see if it was some kind of joke, but they weren't laughing.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a dubious look on his face.

"No I'm Sirius" Sirius said with a grin that said he's played this joke before.

"Padfoot shut up it's still not funny" Harry said with an eye roll.

'Hump' Sirius crossed his arms "Prongs always thought it was" he mumbled and Sirius poked his tongue out at Harry

"Gees you're a baby, Siri" Harry said while he giggled at his godfather.

"That's enough, boys" said the headmaster but you could hear the amusement in his voice as well as see a small grin on his lips.

"Wait a minute, you really expect me to believe in wizards and magic?" Gibbs asked looking from all three of them hoping for a logical explanation.

"How else would you explain the mutt turning in to a human?" asked Snape in a bored tone.

"Mr. Gibbs wizards and witches live in secret all over the world we have schools and governments and shops all separate from non magical people (muggles), all protected by spells and enchantments to keep them away." Albus said trying to get through to him.

"Albus, this is ridiculous just Obliviate the man and lets be on our way" Snape suggested.

"NOOO" Harry yelled "you can't!" he said with some panic in his voice.

"Can't what, Harry? Gibbs asked. "Obliviate you, it means to take someone's memories away so you wont remember me at all and then you won't have to know about magic" Harry was getting slightly hysterical by the end of his explanation.

"Calm down, Harry I won't let that happen, I promise" Gibbs said softly.

"Harry, why couldn't you tell me about this yourself? Is it because you thought I'd react badly?" Gibbs asked.

"Not exactly, I mean that's part of it, it's the reason my Aunt and Uncle hated me so much, to them being a wizard is nothing more than being a freak" Harry answered softly.

"And we have this law it's called the statute of secrecy I'm not really allowed to tell people about my world, if I break the secrecy statute I could get expelled" Harry sheepishly said with a grin.

"I see" Gibbs was still at a loss as to what he was just told. It was a lot to take in and he was having a hard time processing it so that he could make sense of it all.

"Well, now that I know about magic can you explain everything else to me, so that we may all be on the same page as to what to do with the situation we have ourselves in" Gibbs said as he settled him self into his chair more for what he was sure was going to be long and interesting story.


	15. Chapter 15

Please Help Chapter 15

The wizards all looked at Gibbs to make sure he was really taking it as well as he seemed to be.

"You mean you believe me?" Harry asked softly.

"Harry I just saw a man change into a dog and back, I know my eyesight is bad but my mind is just fine, thank you" he responded with humor in his voice.

"I'm not saying that it's not a shock and that I'm not having some trouble with the concept because I am, but I do believe you and I'll stand by you no matter what" he told Harry firmly and with conviction.

"Well then Mr. Gibbs let us settle in for what will be a long story and hopefully it will answer most of your questions, shall we?" Albus said with his ever present twinkle.

Harry went to sit by Sirius on the end of the couch so he could be close to both him and Gibbs, Sirius noticed this but did not say anything, simply pulled Harry close and squeezed his shoulder for comfort.

"Now Harry's parents James and Lily went into hiding just before Harry turned 1 year old, the spell that hid them from everyone, so Tom Riddle would not be able to find them was called the Fidelius Charm it allows you to place a secret inside of a living person also known as a secret keeper, no one could find the Potters unless their secret keeper told them where they were even if Tom was looking into there front window he would not be able to find them" Albus explained and by the end Sirius was looking decidedly pale.

"Padfoot it wasn't your fault" Gibbs could hear Harry whisper to the man.

Albus pulled out his wand and conjured some tea and biscuits for everyone, Gibbs watched somewhat wary of the display and stuck to his coffee while all the brits grabbed a cup from the tray and started to prepare their tea with sugar and milk that had appeared out of thin air.

"Harry's parents were betrayed by a friend of there's, he was a follower of Tom's and we did not know it at the time, so on October 31st of "1990" they were murdered by the killing curse, you cannot block this curse the only way to survive it is to dodge it. First James was gone and then he went to find Harry but he had to get past Lily first and well that is something to most of us who knew her wouldn't have attempted on a good day" he chuckled a bit at that and so did Sirius.

Harry was curled up at the end of the couch with Sirius rubbing his back to try and comfort him some; Snape was looking out the window by the middle of the story trying not to remember his best friend's final moments of life.

"Lily stood in front of Harry to try to protect him so he would not be harmed but once Tom decided he wanted you gone then more often than not, you did not live." He said.

"Mum begged him not to hurt me and he said she could go as long as she left me for him to kill" Harry picked it up because he knew this part of the story better then anyone as he remembered it.

"She said that he could have her instead of me but he didn't want her he didn't even want dad he just wanted me" he shook his head as to get rid of the memories he was reliving.

"As you can see she didn't listen to him and she was shielding me in her arms when he blasted her with the killing curse after she fell he turned his wand on me and well I guess you could say he fired the same curse at me" Harry finally said very nonchalantly and looked at Gibbs.

His face was in a state of shock and his emotions were ranging from rage at what Harry remembered and disbelief that the child was not in some mental ward yet.

Gibbs got up suddenly 'I'll be right back' he said quickly and walked out of the room, the wizards heard some thumping sounds as Gibbs sounded like he went down some stairs he was back up in a minute with a bottle of some type of muggle alcohol and a jar.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh "yeah, I did that to when I heard this story the first couple of times" he said sadly.

Gibbs knocked back a shot of Bourbon and poured another one and took a slow sip, Harry eyed him to make sure he was alright as Vernon was never good when he drank.

'Continue, Harry' Gibbs muttered.

"Right, well his curse rebounded after it hit me in the forehead and hit him back he was blasted out of his body and his, well I guess you could call it his spirit was wondering around for the last 13 years the magical blast from the curse destroyed most of the house I was collected and shipped off to my relatives within a few hours." Harry recounted.

The headmaster picked up from there.

"We had been at war with Tom and his followers for a good many years before all this happened, he had a huge army under his command before he fell, when Harry defeated him he saved so many lives with out even meaning to, he became famous in our world he became The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry scowled at the name and balled his hands into fists 'Merlin I hate that name' Harry thought darkly.

Gibbs looked at Harry to see how he was doing so far and aside from the dark look in his eyes 'the child seems to be doing better then he should, he really needs to stop holding things in' Gibbs thought.

"So this riddle guy, his followers are after Harry?" Gibbs asked while thinking of places he can hide Harry to keep him safe.

"Yes and no, you see the reason young Harry was with his Aunt was because of his mother's sacrifice as long as he was with a blood relative of his mother's not one of Tom's follows or himself for that matter would be able to harm him there" Albus explained.

Harry had a look of anguish fall over his face as a wave of guilt crashed over him, now he doesn't have any of that protection.

"Headmaster, I'm so sorry" Harry said with glassy eyes as though he's not all with them in the present and he's somewhere stuck in his mind and memories.

"I shouldn't have made him so angry; I should have done my chores better, and not taken so much food" Harry kept listing the things he should have done better in a small child like voice and he didn't see the horrified looks on the adults faces well at least Sirius' and Gibbs, Albus had a tear falling down his aged face and Snape his face was expressionless as always.

'Merlin, Harry blames himself for this help me sweet Godric I don't even know what to do, I'm so in shock' Sirius thought as he stared at Harry in utter disbelief and sadness.

'Definitely making an appointment with Dr. Cranston' Gibbs' thought, as he reached over (**Gibbs' SLAP**) the back of Harry's head waking him up out of his memories.

"Owwww" Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at Gibbs, Gibbs glared right back,

"How dare you slap my godson" Sirius snapped.

"Finally" Severus said with an eye roll.

"Now, Mr. Gibbs was that really necessary" Albus murmured. They all said this at the same time but neither Harry nor Gibbs was listening to them.

All three magical adults became quite when Harry started to speak.

"What was that for?" he growled.

"That was a wake up call, and you've seen Tony get enough of them to recognize it" he said with his glare still in place.

"Now that I have your attention let's see if I can keep it, shall we?" he said with narrowed eyes.

"You were in no way at fault for anything that your uncle did to you, he was in the wrong not you, and just because you're magical doesn't make you a freak, it makes you special" Gibbs' said with conviction.

"Yes, I hear you but" Harry never got to finish his thought because he received another Gibbs' slap.

"Not one but out of you Harry, they were wrong" Gibbs said and glared at him again he could see by the look in Harry's eyes that the child needed something more than just his words.

"Harry answer me this; if you had a son or daughter and they misbehaved as you believe you did with your uncle, would you punish them the same way your family punished you?" Gibbs asked.

"NO!" came the immediate response.

"Good. Now, why not?" Gibbs challenged.

Harry didn't know where Gibbs was going with this but he wanted the men in this room to know that he would never be a bully and would love any family he happened to get with all the love he could give them.

"Because I would love them and I would never become a bully like my uncle because I'd know what it feels like and it hurts too much, and because it feels wrong to hurt other people just because you're bigger than them, I would never become like them because it's just wrong" Harry said with such a fierceness in his voice.

Sirius was looking really guilty now and not looking over at Severus at all while Severus couldn't really look at Harry either, both adults lost in there past.

"I'm glad you see things my way, Harry that was much easier then I thought" he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Harry, Gibbs is quite right about this if you want to blame anyone please blame me, Harry I am the one that put you there and if I'd have ever known how bad it was I'd have removed you without a second notice" Albus explained.

"Now, does anyone know the reason this Riddle guy was after Harry or was he just after everyone that he didn't like by that point?" Gibbs asked while looking at all the adults.

Harry wanted to know that too as he remembered he asked the exact same thing at the end of his first year and the headmaster never gave him the answer just that he was too young to know at that time.

"I'd like to know that to" Harry said looking at the headmaster.

"I asked that back at the end of first year I deserve to know now" he demanded.

"You see, Harry Voldemort" Sirius began.

Snape flinched at the name "Black" Severus hissed to stop him from saying anything more to the boy.

"Snape this is my godson I'm his magical guardian or at least I would be if things had been different both you and Albus can go kiss a troll, I'm telling him what he needs to know!" Sirius snapped at them both and then looked back at Harry.

"Harry, there was a prophecy about the dark lord, he only ever heard the first half of it, naming a child that could be able to defeat him, two children fit it, you and Neville, for some reason he fixated on you and he marked you as his equal by doing that he fulfilled the second half of the prophecy had he done nothing he never would have been defeated in the first place" Sirius explained.

"That is what he's after this time before he shows himself to the world, he wants to know the rest of the prophecy so he can finally beat you" Albus finished telling them.

Harry sat there very stunned '_this all started because of some crack pot said some words and lord moldy shorts believed them' _he couldn't believe it.

"What exactly did this Prophecy say?" Gibbs asked while rubbing the back of Harry's hand.

_"**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." **_

_Snape could not believe the old man had told him the whole prophecy, what was he thinking. Harry's face had gone ashen. He__ looked about to vomit all over his shoes._

_Snape sighed, and dug in his pockets to find a calming potion for the brat, "Here, Potter" and he shoved the potion into Harry's face waiting for him to take it._

_"What is it?" he asked suspiciously._

_"If you paid any attention in my class you'd know what it is brat" Snape sneered. _

_Harry Glared__._

_"If you actually taught in class then I might want to pay attention, Snape" the teen snapped back at him. _

_"Take the potion, Potter and keep your mouth shut before you're in detention for the first semester of school with negative points for Gryffindor" Snape growled at him._

_Harry glared at him again and then at the potion as if it was poison instead of something that will help him._

_"For the love of, Salazar, it's a calming draught if I'd wanted to poison you I'd have done it your first class" he said exasperatedly._

_Harry uncorked it and downed the potion in one go, he shuddered at the vile taste of it and shoved the empty flask back at Snape._

_Snape smirked as he took the flask and went to sit back down._

_"You make them taste worse on purpose don't you?" Harry asked with a glare._

_"Now what ever would give you that idea, Mr. Potter" Snape said with a raised eyebrow._

_'__SADIST'__ Harry thought darkly. Severus just smirked at him as if he could read exactly what Harry thought of him. _

_"Boys, if you're done, now that Harry knows of the prophecy he can be more prepared" Albus said to get everybody back on track._

_"How many people know of the prophecy?" Gibbs asked._

_"2 people know of the whole thing now with you three (pointing to Sirius, Harry, and Gibbs) it's 5 people that know of its entire contents."_

_"Tom only knows of the first part and we're trying to keep him from getting the rest for as long as possible" Albus explained._

_"How would he get it?" Harry asked._

_"There is a place in the ministry Harry that holds all records of prophecies 'the hall of prophecies' it is there that a copy of it is stored but the only people that can get them are the people named in the prophecy itself he's not about to walk into ministry and show himself."_

_"If you want to keep this thing from ending up in the wrong hands why don't you take Harry to retrieve it and then destroy it so no one can see it, you said yourself it's only a copy and you know what it says so why keep hold of something that your enemy is looking for." Gibbs asked looking at them as if it was a very simple solution to the problem at hand._

_"I'll do it" Harry said at once._

_"Hum, well, the idea has merit I'll think on it for a while, we shall try to work something before next term at Hogwarts" Albus said lightly._

_"Hey, Harry we never did finish changing your bandages why don't you go up stairs and take a shower and get changed we'll go out to dinner when dad gets here, ok?" Gibbs said._

_Harry knew they wanted him out of the room but he did need a shower if they were going out later to eat so he scowled slightly knowing the real reason and letting them know he knew about it but said nothing as he went upstairs._

_The headmaster pulled out his wand and put up privacy wards around them to prevent anyone from listening in._

_"So this Riddle guy will come after him then?" Gibbs asked._

_"Yes, as of right now its only a matter of time when it will happen, that is why when you asked if you could keep him, if you still want to, we would need to tell you everything so we could put up proper protection around the house maybe even a guard to keep watch" Albus said._

_"What do you mean keep him?" Sirius asked sharply "Harry belongs in the wizarding world if anything this last stunt with his uncle proved that." he said angrily._

_"It sounds like Harry would be in more danger in your world and he's here as a witness to an attempted murder case besides being across the pond he's safer here anyway" Gibbs said._

_"And I can get him the psychological help he'll need to move past his problems, do you have any ideas on what may have happened to him about what we talked about earlier? I'm assuming it has to do with magic, right?" Gibbs asked again hoping he'll get the answers this time._

_"It is possible that Potter has been obliviated, I would need to check his mind to know for sure" Severus said._

_"What by whom? What are you talking about, Snape?" Sirius wondered._

_Severus didn't want to tell Black that his godson had been raped and probably by someone at the school, he fished out another calming potion._

_"Drink now, Black and we will tell you" Sirius looked from one face to another trying to gage the situation the two magical people knew he had a temper he took the potion without so much as a protest._

_When Snape knew the potion was in effect he looked to the headmaster._

_"Sirius, there was some evidence found on Harry that stated he'd been assaulted more then just physically" Albus stated softly._

_Sirius looked confused for a few seconds and then his eyes widens "se… sexually" he whispers out with tears coming to his eyes._

_Albus nodded once and Sirius slips down to the couch holding his head crying and whispering the word 'no' over and over again. _

_"Harry doesn't seem to know that he was assaulted in that way so the only thing we can come up with is that it was done by someone magical and then he was obliviated after so he couldn't tell anyone what happened" the headmaster explained._

_"For that to have been the case then it had to have happened at school are you telling me that my godson was raped at school and you knew nothing was going on" Sirius growled at him._

_"The headmaster can't know everything that happens and without a complaint from a victim there is little we can do" Severus sneered at him._

_"Sirius, I promise you I will find out what happened to him and who did it and they will be punished for it" Albus said sincerely._

_"The problem is that while I can look in his mind and find out if he's missing memories if I break the charm on his mind he will remember what happened to him do we want him to remember that he was assaulted in the school where he believes he is safest?" Severus questioned everyone._

_"I believe that Harry can make that decision for himself, we need to tell him everything and then let him decide if he wants the memories back with all the details" Gibbs said._

_"I agree with him" said Sirius._

_"Gibbs, can I talk to you alone?" Sirius asked._

_Gibbs grabbed his drink and motioned with his hand that Sirius should follow him, he led him down into the basement and over to the work bench dumped out another jar and gave Sirius a drink which he took it in one go._

_"Not bad, but fire whisky is stronger" he said with little amusement in his voice. He looked back at Gibbs with a sad look in his eyes._

_"That boy upstairs is my best friend's son and I promised him I'd take care of Harry when he was born if anything should happen to him" he paused to run a shaky hand through his hair__. _

_"Harry is my life I would not survive if something happened to him and I love him more than anything else as if he were my very own."_

_"I've made a lot of mistakes after his parents were killed and Harry has suffered more then anyone else because of them, I may not have raised him but I do know him and he will help with your investigation because he always wants to do the right thing, always saving people, and never thinking about himself in the process" Sirius sadly._

_"What happens after your case is finished, Gibbs?" he asked in a hard voice._

_Gibbs stared at the wizard for a long few minutes very aware that this man was the one Harry should have called dad all his life but for whatever reason this man hadn't raised the boy._

_"I had started to care for Harry within the first half hour of meeting him;__ I've already told Harry that. My dad already wants to meet his new grandson and the teams have already made themselves aunts and uncles to Harry." _

_"And, I just want you to know that I told Harry that if he wanted to go back to Britain I'd support him and that if he ever needs me or needs a home mine is always open to him" Gibbs explained. _

_"It's hard for me to admit this but I don't know Harry as well as I'd like to or should, I just haven't been around long enough but I'll let Harry fill you in on the details of that cause it's a very long story, but I know that he doesn't trust easy especially adults, he will never admit when he needs something, and if he says he's fine then it means almost the exact opposite of fine" Sirius said while pacing up and down the basement._

_"Mr. Black, I'm not cutting Harry off from where he comes from, I just wanted to keep him out of the system and be there for him since as of a few hours ago he didn't have anyone at all but now I know he needs to be in your world but he still needs a safe place for him to call home and he still doesn't have that in England." Gibbs said. _

_"Not to mention he will need to talk to a professional about his abuse and the boy needs to be trained to be able to defeat this Riddle guy we can do that all over here where he is safe"._

_Sirius nodded to what Gibbs was saying for he knew all that was true what he was really worried about was that Harry would not need him anymore now that he had Gibbs to be there for him. He sighed, the hole situation was really messed up, but if he was honest with himself then he really thought Gibbs was going to be good for Harry, he just couldn't help but be a bit jealous and bitter of the role Gibbs was about to fill in Harry's life._

_It was now going on 5:30pm in the afternoon and Jackson Gibbs was due to arrive around 6:30, just as Gibbs was going to say that they should head back up stairs a solid white phoenix appeared in the basement in front of the wizard and informed them that 'Harry is back down and you both should come up as well__' the voice of Albus came out of the birds beak and it was a very odd sight for Gibbs to watch._

_"It's called a Patronus it's one of the ways we can send messages to each other" Sirius said as a way to explain what the bird was as he was heading back upstairs._


	16. Chapter 16

Please Help Chapter 16

Harry came back down about 20 minutes later showered and dressed in dark jeans and an undershirt with his arm in a sling having left it out most of the day because his shoulder was starting to ache. Harry looked up when he entered the living room and only saw his professors.

"Where Gibbs' is and Sirius?" he asked.

"I shall send for them" and Albus sent his patronus to the basement.

Sirius was the first one to reach the living room followed closely by Gibbs. Both men looked at each other and seemed to have come to a silent understanding about what needed to be done in regards to Harry and the situation.

"Harry, come sit down, there's a bit more we need to discuss and its not going to be easy, ok" Sirius spoke softly as he stepped towards Harry to guide him towards the sofa.

"What's going on? Sirius you're scaring me" Harry had an edge of panic in his voice wondering if during his shower someone had been/gotten attacked.

"Calm down, Harry no matter what happens, all of us are here for you and we'll get through it I promise, okay?"

"I need you to stay calm and listen to everything I have to say before you say anything alright, Harry? I'm going to ask you something very important and I need for you to be honest without having all the information, can you do that for me?" Sirius was so… well serious when he said this that Harry could do nothing but nod his head.

"Okay we, that is to say me and your professors, have reason to believe that you have been obliviated at some point in your last 4 years at Hogwarts, now I would like for you to allow Professor Snape to enter your mind and check to see if he can find the memory charm" Sirius stated.

"But how do you know I've been obliviated?" Harry asked.

"At this point it's just a theory but it's the only one that makes sense with what we have to go on" he explained.

"And you won't tell me what brought this on?" Harry questioned all the adults.

"Harry, do you trust me?" asked Sirius who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Harry looked at Sirius for a long moment and wondered if what he said would be the truth, no adult had ever asked him that before and if he was honest with himself than he knew that he didn't really trust adults with things but this was his godfather and if he didn't trust him then he really didn't trust anyone, Harry took a deep breath.

"With my life Padfoot" harry answered softly. Staring at Sirius and both Gibbs and Sirius squeezed his hands a bit.

"Thank you, Prongslet" he whispered back.

The headmaster cleared his throat and waited for everyone to collect their thoughts. "Harry, I want you to come sit on the chair over here please" he said.

Snape sat on the coffee table in front of the boy and try as he might he could not keep all his emotions from his face. Harry thought he seemed truly sad about something.

"Potter" he said he was trying to sound neutral about everything but he didn't think anyone believed it, himself included.

"Yes, Sir" he said quietly.

"What I'm going to attempt to do is highly dangerous so I need you to pay attention to me better then you do your cauldron, I know you don't trust me and that's ok as I've never given you a reason to but I do need you to believe me when I say that I have never once physically harmed a student in my 15 years as a professor and to do so in the presence of the Headmaster is ludicrous"

"You do not need to trust me but you cannot fight me once I'm in your mind the results can be very unpleasant for both of us, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, now what I'm going to do is say a spell and then I'll be able to look for the charm if one indeed has been used on you. What you don't know is that I'll see everything, all your memories from your relatives to what you and your friends got into at school" Severus stated.

"No, I'm not doing this" Harry started to panic he couldn't let them see everything.

"Potter, this is not open for discussion it is imperative that we find out what happened" Snape snapped. Taking a deep breath he continued,

"You will not receive any detention for past miss deeds that I happen to uncover, the headmaster would not allow it."

"No, you can't see everything you'll tell all the Slytherin's about what you see and that I can't defend myself against some git of a muggle, and I'll have to deal with them all year, no I don't care if I've been obliviated".

Harry's anger and panic started to rise and when the lights and the few pictures Gibbs had on the walls started to shake and flicker on and off both Gibbs and Sirius stood up but Gibbs grabbed his gun while Sirius went to Harry.

"Harry, you've got to calm down, okay? Don't need to make Gibbs rebuild part of his house do we?" He said with a small smile. "I would never allow Snape to do anything against you with the information he would see from your memories and if we find out that the charm is in there then we'll tell you everything and then its all your decision on what you want to do, alright?" Sirius said comfortingly.

"Sirius, I'm scared, I didn't want you to find out about the Dursleys, I didn't want anyone to find out but now he's going to see it all" Harry softly replied.

Gibbs kneeled down next to Harry and looked him in his eyes.

"Harry, its okay to be scared but it's more important that you don't let that fear rule you. Have the courage to go through this and know that you won't be alone when you get done" Gibbs said as he pulled Harry into a one armed hug and kissed his head.

Harry looked from his godfather back to Gibbs and took a deep breath "okay, professor" he said his voice a little more steady.

"Potter, you need to relax and keep eye contact with me, remember not to fight me just stay calm and keep your mind open the more open you are the less I'll have to search alright" Severus said in an even tone.

"Yes, Sir"

"Legilimens" Severus whispered with his wand pointed at Harry's temple.

_Severus knew that he couldn't linger for more then necessary if he wanted the boy to remain agreeable, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the child started to fight the presence in his mind it was a natural defense that started. That is to say the boy might not be that good at it but he will start to fight eventually but the more he was open the faster he would be able to find the information he needed. Not to mention the boy would know which memories he viewed longer then others and Severus wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible._

_Severus shifted through memory after memory, year after year he tried not to linger to long on the childhood that was too much like his own for his comfort. He slowed down some when he reached the Hogwarts years, he noticed things that he wished he'd seen the first time because then he could have helped the child more (there's nothing you can do to fix what's done don't think on what if's, Severus) giving himself a mental shake he continued on Harry's first year doesn't seem to be the issue._

_Severus noticed that things were getting a bit hazy while looking through parts of second year, things were there but some of the pictures were like looking through a dirty window and then he found what he was looking for a large white mist covered parts of his second year all centered when he was alone in the corridors it skipped from going to class with all the other students to him walking alone seemingly back to his common room. _

He pulled out of the boys mind somewhat impressed with him. He didn't feel a pull that meant the boy wasn't resisting the connection, he reached into his robe and pulled out two vials and looked at Harry, the child was holding his head and staring at him with tears slipping from his eyes.

"Here, Potter a headache potion" he said softly and he handed one of the vials to the boy.

Severus downed his potion and looked to the headmaster with a single nod of his head indicating that he found proof of a memory charm on the boy.

"What do you mean, Snape what did you see we need more of an explanation then a nod" Sirius huffed out with a glare.

"If you had bothered to let me sit for a minute and let my potion kick in then you would have had more of an explanation you mangy mongrel" he hissed at the mutt.

"Boys that's enough now, thank you" Albus said.

"Potter, has a very complex charm on him, Albus I can tell it was not done by a student, and it all seems to be centered around his second year" he spoke only to the headmaster while he said this he didn't think he could look at the boy right now.

"Very well, Severus was there anything else?" he asked sadly. They were all hoping that there was going to be another explanation then the one that was found.

"Yes, several memories are smudged along the edges, they are there but the details are sketchy at best I'd wager that those ones are tampered with while others are simply removed, they go from heading to classes with all the students to Potter walking back to his common room alone at night" he recounted to them.

"This doesn't make sense to me wouldn't I know if I were missing gaps of time from my second year?" Harry asked.

"No, Potter that's why it's called a memory charm" Snape sneered at him.

"And you're sure it's not from Tom the year before, right Severus?" Albus asked.

"Quite, Headmaster"

"Well this is stupid I only came in contact with a few people my second year that could have done something that they didn't want me to remember" Harry said loudly.

"1. was Lucius Malfoy he was at the school twice that I know of that year, the second one was Fudge but if you say it's strong than I doubt its him he's an idiot, maybe (pause) wormtail?" harry said the last name as if to ask Sirius what he thought of the idea, but Sirius was quick to dismiss the idea

"Not a chance, Harry, he would never be able to do a memory charm like what Snape just described."

"You sure? Harry asked "the man did frame you"

"Yes, he did but not by beating me he ran, he is still not a very powerful wizard, Harry trust me he could not have pulled it off if he would have tried then you'd be in St. Mungos with no mind left"

"And I know Lucius didn't do it either he may be a loyal death eater but the times he was at the school were not what was missing it just wouldn't fit" Severus said.

"Well maybe Lockhart then?" Harry suggested.

Snape scoffed "Potter the man is an imbecile he doesn't know a jinx from a counter curse."

"Professor, while I would normally agree about anything you said about the man because its all true he told me and Ron while we were down in the Chamber of Secrets that the only thing he was good at were memory charms and then he tried to blast mine and Ron's memories away so that we'd loose our minds so he could write another book" Harry said calmly.

Two professors and one godfather look at him sharply when he said this.

"What did I say?" Harry questioned.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Sirius screamed and jumped up to storm through the front door and leave to go to do just what he said.

Harry looked at him alarmed and then checked all the adults' faces they were all in some degree of rage.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, PADFOOT!" Harry yelled and jumped up in front of Sirius to hold him in place.

"What the hell has gotten into you, you're not going to kill anyone the man was a horrible teacher but that's it, and well whatever he's done, you can't do anything anyway" Harry tried to explain to the furious animagus.

"Harry get out of my way that man is going to die today" Sirius bit out through clenched teeth.

"Black, sit down and shut up Potter is correct you cannot do anything to Lockhart as the man is already in St. Mungos'" Severus snapped at him.

Sirius sat down and put his head in his hands and started to cry while mumbling under his breath that he was sorry over and over again to James, Lily and Harry.

Harry was just as confused as ever and took in the scene around him wondering just what in the hell happened in the last 10 minutes.

"Anyone want to clue me in on what everyone else seems to know?" Harry asked, and you Padfoot are you trying to get sent back to Azkaban for a murder you actually did commit because if that's the case then by all means go, and visit my uncle while you're at it" harry snapped out sarcastically.

"Hey, Harry that's enough out of you, you don't know the whole story, ok" Gibbs said to him.

"And whose fault is that? You're the one who sent me out of the room" he snapped back.

"Always getting cheeky Potter you and your arrogant little attitude are going to get you in more trouble then you're worth just for once in your pathetic life can you not just do what you're told and stop questioning your elders" Snape hissed at him with his famous sneer from potions class.

"In case you've forgotten Snape I've had very little reason to trust any adult in my life much less the people in this room, 2 of them I barely know, 1 hates me for no reason that makes no sense to me what so ever, and the last one left me on a door step in the middle of the night in November to abusive relatives so don't tell me not to question anyone when I've been the one to take care of MYSELF MY WHOLE LIFE!" Harry ended up screaming the last bit out and his chest was heaving for breath as he tried to rain in his anger at Snape.

"I've never seen a more arrogant and conceded child in my life. The world does not revolve around you, Potter and its never fair, so stop your whining and just accept what is" Snape all but yelled at him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH FROM ALL OF YOU!" Albus yelled. "And Sirius, you leave Severus alone. I do not want you two to get into it right now" he said before Sirius could lay into Snape for what he just said to Harry.

"Severus, that was uncalled for and out of line so I'll thank you to sit down and behave yourselves and stop acting like 1st years" Albus snapped.

"Harry, please sit down and try to keep calm, now I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be but I truly believed that I was doing the right thing and I'm very sorry, Harry."

"But we still have much to talk about so please stay calm while I finish, now did you ever have detention with Professor Lockhart?" the headmaster asked. Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and looked to the headmaster to answer his question.

"A fair few of them now that I think about it but I don't really remember what I did, sir. I mean it was two years ago now" he said.

"I know, Harry but the reason we thought you had a memory charm on you was because you didn't seem to recall a specific type of abuse when Gibbs questioned you" he said softly and Harry cocked his head a bit and ran his hand threw his hair making it even messier than usual.

"I don't understand I told Gibbs everything I can remember and I didn't lie about it, I was completely honest with him I swear" Harry said with some bewilderment in his voice. He couldn't understand what they meant he knew he was honest with Gibbs when they talked and took his statement.

"Harry, Dr. Pitt did another exam on you the morning you were discharged, you had a nightmare during the night and the nurses gave you something to help you sleep, Brad gave you the exam while you were still out so it would be less traumatic for you." Gibbs explained.

"Why didn't you just ask me to do the exam I would have done it I did all the others?" he asked with hurt in his voice, he was feeling betrayed.

"Because of the nature of the exam we all felt that it would be better to do the exam while you were out and if it came back positive then we would tell you, but then you were so sure that nothing like that had ever happened that I wasn't sure what to do and when your teachers came I thought that they might have some clues and turns out I was right" he said his eyes were full of concern.

"Right about what?" "What kind of exam did I have?" he was extremely nervous about what they were about to tell him.

Sirius came forward and pulled Harry to him and sunk down onto the couch while rapping his arms around him in a tight embrace with Harry's back to his chest he whispered into Harry's ear.

'_I love you so much pup and I'll always be here for you'_

"Harry, Gibbs had your doctor run a rape kit on you" he said softly.

Harry's world seemed collapse around him after he heard the word rape, he didn't hear anything else he did feel the arms around him tighten just a bit but he forgot who was holding him, his body started to shake, and he started to mumble '_no no no not me no I'm dirty now no' _that's all the adults heard from him he wasn't responding to his name at all.

"He's shaking like a leaf and all cold too he's also losing all his color." Sirius said in a panicked voice.

"He's going into shock" Gibbs said, thinking that maybe they should be going back to the hospital after all.

All the glass in the house started to shake and rattle Gibbs didn't know what to think, Albus took out his wand and cast a protection charm around them incase Harry lost control which at the moment looked like a very real possibility.

"Harry, pup, you've got to listen to me you're not dirty, it's not your fault, Harry, please listen to me try and calm down concentrate on my voice breath deep in and out, pup, please" Sirius begged.

Snape took hold of the child's chin in a hard grip and forced his mouth open and poured a calming draught down his throat and held his hand over the boy's nose and mouth forcing him to swallow the potion. He earned a glare from the mutt but a nod of thanks from there host.

"Thank you, Severus" Albus said quietly as he lowered his shield.

"Pup, can you hear me?" Sirius asked softly.

"d...do…don't" he sobbed out, unable to finish.

"Don't what" he whispered running his hand over his godson's hair petting him trying to comfort him.

Harry started to struggle a bit trying to get up but Sirius wasn't about to let that happen he knew Harry well enough that he was going to try to hide or run from this and it was up to him to not let that happen, it would only cause Harry more pain and many more problems in the long run.

He tightened his arms just a fraction.

"No, Harry, no running and no hiding from this" he said firmly.

"Don't" Harry said with more force this time.

"Don't what Harry?" he asked again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed.


	17. Not a Chapter

NOT A CHAPTER

I'm sorry to say but I've hit a major road block for this story, I've even tried to write the next few chapters and it is not coming out good at all. As far as I'm concerned I will leave it like it is until inspiration hits me which is anyone's guess as to when that might be. Or I can put it up for adoption and someone can take it over, but if someone wants the story there will be some conditions as to what has to be in it.

Snape must be good in the end

Sirius must live and become free

Harry must defeat Voldemort by 7th year

Dumbledore can live or die I don't care

Sirius and Remus must be soul mates

Gibbs must find happiness ( straight/ slash)

Harry must get freedom in the end

Harry must be happy in the end

Most of the Weasley's are after his money (except the twins, Bill, Charlie)

The story must END it has to be Finished


End file.
